jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Applexoxo/I got a heart.
Nie musisz czytać moich'' ''słów wstępu, jeśli nie chcesz. Cześć ludzie. Mam zamiar podzielić się z wami moją historią, która nie daje mi spać po nocach. Piszę ją z dedykacją dla mojej przyjaciółki, której nigdy nie widziałam, dziwne, prawda? Jest dla mnie naprawdę ważna i wiem, że będzie jej miło z faktu, że to dla niej. Następnie chcę dodać, że każdy kto przy mnie jest i jest moim przyjacielem powinnien wiedzieć, że piszę to również dla niego. Każdy przytulas, całus i wspólnie spędzony czas jest niezastąpiony, dziękuję wam. Myślę, że za często mnie tu nie spotkacie, lecz będę się starać. Nic więcej nie dodam, bo będzie to bezsensowne. Zapraszam do początku opowieści: ' ' #Applexoxo Wprowadzenie: On. Mądry, dobroduszny, pogodny i z pozoru niezwykle idealny chłopak. Ale co jeśli jego piosenki okażą się w przyszłości lekarstwem? Co jeśli on jest naprawdę całkiem inny? Czy dobrze go wszyscy znają? Każdy coś ukrywa: coś wielkiego lub coś nieznacznego, jak znamię za uchem… Ale to nie było tylko znamię za uchem. Ona. Ładna, pewna siebie, niemiła, gwiazda każdej szkoły w jakiej była. Może ona też ma jakieś powody do takich zachowań? Czy jej egoizm zniszczy wszystko, a może przeciwnie? Kto jest w stanie zmienić taką osobę? Prolog „I got a heart And I got a soul Believe me.” Miałem serce I miałem duszę Uwierz we mnie. (dalej napisałam ja) Or forget about me. Forever us two. Lub zapomnij o mnie. Na zawsze nas dwoje. If life is brutal we must rub along. I whenever believe in you. Jeśli życie jest brutalne damy radę. Zawsze wierzę w ciebie. When you’ll alone. I will want to help you. Kiedy będziesz sama. Będę chciał ci pomóc. I hope before closing the last door You will say: I love you. Mam nadzieję, że przed zamknięciem ostatnich drzwi Powiesz: kocham cię. I promise that I’ll have smiling expression face. Obiecuję, że będę miał uśmiechnięty wyraz twarzy. --------------------------------------------------------------------- Rozdział I Ona- - - - - -'' Wątpiłam w to, że kiedykolwiek dostanę szczery uśmiech od moich opiekunów. Dlaczego nie jest tak jak na początku? Kino, basen, grillowanie, śmiech, miłość, zaufanie… Nie mam pojęcia czyja to wina, lecz jedno wiem na pewno: nigdy nie zapytam się, dlaczego mnie już nie chcą. Nie musiałam być nigdy wróżką, pracującą za marne grosze, by wiedzieć, że każdy na mnie patrzy. To uczucie mnie nie zniechęcało do podążania korytarzem, nie. Przeciwnie. Usiadłam na dużym białym fotelu, czekając na pana, który miał na tabliczce drzwi napisane: Dyrektor Edward Bosminson. Gdy mężczyzna w garniturze pojawił się w gabinecie mało co nie wylał kawy, którą trzymał kurczowo w dużych dłoniach. Zasiadł za biurkiem i zagadywał mnie. Mówił mi o lekcjach, nauczycielach i uczniach, którzy mi z chęcią pomogą z nadrobieniem zaległości. Nie odzywałam się za często, bo nie przepadałam za rozmowami z ludźmi o trzydzieści lat starszymi ode mnie. Po wręczeniu mi kluczyka do szafki szkolnej, planu zajęć, listy osób z mojej klasy i wizytówek nie wiadomo na jaki temat, mogłam pójść na pierwszą lekcję w nowej szkole. - Hej! Kopnij do nas! – krzyknął ktoś. Nie myśląc wiele spojrzałam znad grzywki na podłogę. Były na niej rozsypane kartki, książki, a nawet mogę przyznać, że cała zawartość plecaka. Dwóch chłopaków trzymało trzeciego. Ale super! Czyli to szkoła z poczuciem humoru jaki lubię. Uśmiechnęłam się i kopnęłam w ich stronę piórnik, a później zeszyt, który się zagiął pod wpływem mojego buta. - Zbieraj cwaniaczku i idź już na kochaną matematykę. – powiedział jeden z tych, którzy mogli się ruszać. W jednym momencie wypuścili z mocnego uścisku chłopaka z zaciśniętym kapturem na głowie. Czy on się przypadkiem nie udusił? - A ty bądź po naszej stronie. – uśmiechnął się, wskazując na mnie palcem. Kiwnęłam głową do, jak mniemam prześladowców ze zrozumieniem. Pchnęli prześladowanego... On upadł na ziemię, a oni z piskiem adidasów uciekli. Dlaczego go ominęłam i poszłam na lekcje, zamiast mu pomóc? Dlaczego uniosłam brwi z pogardą, gdy odsłonił swoją zmęczoną twarz spod kaptura bluzy? Bo zawsze taka byłam: obojętna w takich sytuacjach. To było złe… Żałuję, że nie mam machiny czasu. ''On- - - - - -'' Wyciągnąłem zza szafy notes, a później wsadziłem w uszy słuchawki. Wyglądając przez okno, nie mogłem po prostu oderwać wzroku od świetlików, które na darmo zderzały się z żarówkami lamp, chcąc podlecieć w stronę światła. Tak bardzo przypominają mi mamę. Siadaliśmy na huśtawce, by oglądać wszystko wokół, tak bez powodu. Dziękuję jej za to, że pokazała mi urok przyrody, który tak często omijamy obojętnie. Szkoda, że zdarzyło się to tylko trzy razy. Zapiekły mnie powieki od spodu, ale nie chciałem dziś płakać kolejny raz… Minął kolejny tydzień, a był dość dobrym tygodniem. Nie było w nim żadnych przykrych zdarzeń, jak na przykład wyrzucanie śniadania przez okno. Zostały mi tylko dwa miesiące do oddania mojej pracy z filozofii. Od tej oceny zależy kierunek moich studiów. Zadanie jest proste - z pozoru. Napisz wiersz, w którym oddasz się w stu procentach uczuciom do swojej inspiracji. Zachowaj przy tym anonimowość i otwartą wyobraźnię, by móc własnymi oczyma zobaczyć natchnienie, które zostało opisane. Miałem wszystko, czego było mi trzeba: białą, śnieżnobiałą kartkę i pióro z czarnym, jak węgiel tuszem. Mogłem jednym ruchem napisać cokolwiek. Mogłem opisać niesamowite, różowo-fioletowe poranki, które należało oglądać o piątej rano lub las, który śpiewał o każdej godzinie inną, niepowtarzalną pieśń. Zwykły, głupi, twardy kamień mogłem scharakteryzować w postaci wiersza, ale to nie było to, czego szukałem. Inspiracją musi być coś niezwykłego dla mojej duszy i umysłu. Nie wiem jak wytłumaczyć coś, czego oczekuję, bo jeszcze tego nie spotkałem. Moje zapiski i pojedyncze piosenki były zazwyczaj pisane o życiu w cieniu i ukryciu. Padłem twarzą w poduszkę, myśląc o tym, czego chcę, ale nie mogę znaleźć. Szukam igły w stogu siana! Otworzyłem jedno oko i wessałem powietrze nosem, unosząc się na łokciach w górę. Zanim pójdę Tam, zrobię coś ważnego… Before I will go thither I’ll do something important - nabazgrałem na kartce początek, co prawda nie wiersza, lecz piosenki… Zawsze tak jest. Mam pracę z ukochanego przedmiotu, a nie potrafię jej zrobić, więc biorę się za piosenki. Cóż jeśli góra nie chce przyjść do Mahometa, Mahomet musi przyjść do góry… Ale gdzie moja góra i co nią jest? Chciałbym żeby znalazła się szybciej, bo nie wytrzymam krzyku mojej zrozpaczonej duszy, która błaga o inspirację i zawrót głowy. Pragnę by moja jedwabna, beznadziejna kartka była czymś kolorowym. Chcę by były na niej litery, które zamienią się w słowa ze snów. Chciałbym żeby treść jednego wiersza była początkiem całej powieści. Atrament płynący rzeką, który porywa słuch każdego człowieka i moje serce, zatrzymujące się, jak stary, zardzewiały samochód – tego oczekuję od siebie. Kamień czy góra? Co właściwie opiszę? Pomóżcie mi niebiosa, bo szlag mnie prędzej trafi… Naiwna część mnie dała się porwać miłości do ciepłego koca w białe gwiazdki. Mlasnąłem ustami, zrzucając wszystkie kartki i zapiski na podłogę. Strzała zmęczenia rozsiała we mnie truciznę – chęć do snu. - Inspiracja… - szepnąłem. – Muszę… - ziewnąłem – znaleźć. - Znajdziesz – odpowiedział mi głos Boga, który zawsze miał rację. Zasnąłem. Rozdział II ''Ona- - - - - -'' - Pan Haddock do biurka – rozkazała nauczycielka, która miała okrągłe okulary na nosie - niczego sobie przypominały okulary Harrego Pottera. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, czując ulgę, że nie jestem pytana. Tylko który to ten… Habok...? Hadduk? Nie wiem, nie usłyszałam dokładnie. Każdy zaczął się rozglądać wokół, jak zagaduję, po to by znaleźć niejakiego „szczęśliwca”, który będzie odpytywany.. - Nie ma go, proszę pani. – mruknął jakiś chłopak, kładąc głowę z powrotem w zeszyt, zbyt znudzony lekcją, by patrzeć na resztę klasy. Zachichotałam, myśląc o tym, że do końca tej lekcji na pewno utnie sobie komara. - Dzień dobry – odbił mi się po głowie, jakiś głos płci męskiej. – Przepraszam, bardzo przepraszam za spóźnienie. Miałem problem z samochodem. – dodał i odetchnął głęboko. Kilku chłopaków z klasy zaczęło wymieniać między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a później nieznacznie chichotać, jak brzęczące muchy. Albo mi się wydaje, albo mają coś wspólnego z tym spóźnieniem… Kto ich wie? Poza tym, but mnie to obchodzi. - Po lekcji chcę, abyś został na słówko. A teraz podziel się tym, co masz na dzisiaj. - Nie rozumiem – jęknął z rozdrażnieniem. - Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że coś napisałeś przez weekend. Kładź kartki i idź się rozpakuj. – poleciła nauczycielka. - Uuu, lizus zawsze musi być najlepszy – prychnął ktoś, a każdy się zaśmiał, no cóż nawet ja… Tylko co wtedy myślałam? Że jeśli będę się śmiała, to będę jak każdy inny? Że jeśli nawet nikogo nie znam to i tak mnie zaakceptują? Co ja wtedy próbowałam pokazać? I kolejne pytanie, dlaczego nic nie widziałam? Cofnij czas, cofnij, pozwól mi to wszystko naprawić! Błąd. Misja niewykonalna. ''On- - - - - -'' Na co czekam? Do czego dążę? Ugryzłem maleńki kawałek kanapki, ale zaraz bezczelnie i tradycyjnie mi ją zabraną. - Hej, panie romantyku, potomku Mickiewicza! – zaśmiał się Jorgenson, biegnąc kilka metrów z moim drugim śniadaniem. Mam bardzo przyjemne przezwiska, nieprawdaż? Kurczę, nie moją winą jest to, że mam babski talent do pisania wierszy i piosenek… Gwiazdy popu mogą to ja też! - Hm? – mruknąłem pytająco. - Aaa… Rozumiem! – wstałem, zbierając się na kolejną lekcję (historię). – Nie stać cię na jedzenie i zabierasz mi! Przechodzący uczniowie zatkali usta dłońmi lub otworzyli oczy, pełni śmiechu i podziwu, bo… no cóż nigdy nie miałem tak podłego humoru, żeby ucierać nosa samemu „władcy szkoły”. O nie, nie, nie! Biegnij idioto, szybciej, ha, ha, ha! – krzyczałem, do siebie w myślach, czując, że nawet na wuefie tak szybko nie biegam. Dziś nie skończyło się na małym „ała”. '''<<< Czmychnąłem szybko do mojego pokoju tak, by mój tato, który jest w domu tak rzadko, jak deszcz na pustyni – nie żartuję – mnie nie zobaczył. - Ty głupku – powiedziałem do siebie z przekąsem. – I masz babo placek. – jęknąłem bezradnie, patrząc w lusterko. Chyba jutrzejszy dzień spędzę z papierową torebką na makówce. Jorgenson tym razem mnie nie oszczędził… Nie wiem, jak wygląda człowiek, który dostał pałą od Baseball’a w twarz, ale się tak czuję. Umyłem się, co nikogo i tak nie obchodzi, zjadłem dwa ciastka, które wziąłem cichaczem z kuchni, uważając, żeby ojciec mnie nie zobaczył oraz padłem na materac mojego łóżka, jak postrzelona łania. O…! Pani od filozofii… Miałem zostać po lekcji… Pamięć to coś, czegoś zawsze mi brakowało. Może dlatego zapominam, jak wygląda mama? Czujesz zapach słoneczników i pięknego, letniego słońca, które jak się okazuje uszczęśliwiają nie tylko ciebie, ale też tych, którzy cię tak krzywdzą, nie lubią lub po prostu nie znają i omijają? Nie? Ja tak. Jak to jest, że muszę się z nimi dzielić tym wszystkim skoro i tak mają mnie w segregatorze z napisem „do usunięcia ze szkoły”? Ten delikatny wiatr wieje mi w uszy, za każdym razem, gdy gram na gitarze w ogródku i ten sam wiatr wieje w spoconą twarz Jrogensona, który to biega i krzyczy, że jest mistrzem tegorocznych zawodów. Używam tego samego języka, co cała szkoła, chodzę tak samo, jak inni, być może troszkę uważniej… Ale my się wszystkim dzielimy i jesteśmy podobni! Jesteśmy ludźmi, ale oni mnie traktują inaczej. Jedni jak popychadło, a drudzy, jak porcelanę… Gdyby to wszystko potoczyło się inaczej… Lub gdyby mama wybrałaby inne rozwiązania… Szkoda gadać, brak słów, zamknąć Ostatnie Drzwi, gdy będzie na to odwaga. Rozdział III ''Ona- - - - - -'' Lekcje do tej pory były przyjemną częścią rutyny. Dzień włączał się rano, a kończył, gdy prace domowe zostały odrobione. I tak wkoło, jak serial, który leci, a później jego powtórki… Tyle że czasami pojawiały się reklamy… Było mi chłodno. Naciągnęłam rękawy sweterka na knykcie. - Ałć – szepnęłam. Niezawiązane sznurowadła przyprawiły mnie o dwa soczyste rumieńce, bo siła odkryta przez Niutona, uziemiła mnie na płytkach szkolnego korytarza. Było mi wstyd, przecież nie mam pięciu lat, by zaliczać gleby. Wszyscy na pewno na mnie patrzą. Wszyscy na pewno będę mówić o tym, jak upadłam… - Hej – powiedział ktoś – wstawaj. Podał mi rękę i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, gdy zauważył, że po policzku popłynęła mi łza, która szczypała w nieprzyjemny sposób. Nienawidzę tego - gdy coś mi się nie udaje. Nie lubię upadać, ponieważ nie potrafię wstać. Przyjęłam ciepłą dłoń i mimo wszystko odbiłam się od dna… - W porządku? – spytał, przechylając z ciekawością głowę. Otarłam policzek rękawem i kiwnęłam głową, przytakując. - Następnym razem, po prostu wiąż buty. Sama nie wiem kiedy nachylił się i zawiązał mi sznurówki na piękne, idealne kokardki. Byłam jak w śpiączce. Działo się tyle rzeczy, a ja nie reagowałam. Nie umiałam nic powiedzieć, nic a nic. Gdzie ta Astrid? Gdybym była sobą kopnęłabym go, za przeproszeniem, w tyłek… Za kogo on się ma? Świadomość zapamiętała drobny szczegół: on mi pomógł. - Dzię-ęki – wymamrotałam, uciekając od jego oczu. To nie była scena z romantycznego filmu, gdzie w tle leci wzruszająca muzyka, a dwoje ludzi całuje się, aż ekran stanie się czarny i zaczną lecieć białe napisy, nie. Nawet nie udało mi się ustalić, czy się znamy. Otworzyłam buzię i zamknęłam ją po chwili, kłapiąc zębami, i decydując, że jednak nic nie powiem. Odszedł za szybko i jedyne, co udało mi się zobaczyć to błysk smutku w jego dziwnych, bo zielonych, kryształowych oczach. Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że nikt na mnie nie zwrócił uwagi… Za wysoko się oceniam. ''On- - - - - -'' '<<< Przeszedłem zupełnie sam początki roku, jak zwykle zresztą… Zajęcia i tematy szkolne były nieco łatwiejsze niż te we wrześniu, więc nie miałem problemu z „marnowaniem” czasu na oglądanie filmów. Jadłem w ciszy popcorn, gdy usłyszałem, jak ktoś wchodzi do domu. Kto to może być? Może złodziej?! Wychyliłem czubek nosa zza kanapy, patrząc na wejście. - Tata? – spytałem zdziwiony. Przecież widzimy się tylko w weekendy, co mówić o wtorkach! - Tak, tak to ja. – odpowiedział, zdejmując buty. Odwróciłem głowę oraz wyłączyłem film. Obkręciłem się kocem i miałem zamiar jak najszybciej emigrować do swojego pokoju. - Unikasz mnie…? – stwierdził, ale zarazem też zapytał. Stał na środku domu z rękami opartymi na biodrach. Nie lubię, gdy pokazuje mi to, że interesuje się mną. Tak często go nie ma… - Co? Uh… - zająknąłem się – nie, oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu… zmęczony jestem… - Stałeś się zmęczony, gdy akurat wszedłem do domu. Wyłączyłeś najlepszy film tego roku z zamiarem pójścia do swojego pokoju, uciekając od kontaktu ze mną. Nie jestem aż tak głupi… Co się dzieje? - Kompletnie nic. – odpowiedziałem, opuszczając głowę i idąc owinięty kocem w stronę schodów. - Spójrz na mnie – polecił. - Co? – mruknąłem, stąpając na pierwszy schodek. - Podnieś głowę i spójrz na mnie. To nic trudnego. Zapadła cisza, ale czułem, że nie uda mi się dziś uciec. Za dużo razy omijałem go w takich sytuacjach, a poza tym bywało gorzej… Westchnąłem ciężko. Miałem wrażenie, że mój żołądek wyjdzie sobie z mojego ciała i pójdzie z parasolem na spacer. Koc spadł mi z ramion, zrobiło mi się chłodniej. Wyprostowałem się i podniosłem głowę do góry. Tata nabrał powietrza przez nos z głośnym świstem. - Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś zdolny do bójek. Wyglądasz źle. Trzeba to opatrzyć. Chodź… - zaczął panikować. - Tato, tato spójrz mi w oczy – zrobił to, lecz widziałem po jego minie, że ma ochotę wziąć telefon i wpisać numer pogotowia, by zabrali mnie jak najszybciej. – To nic takiego. Dostałem piłką w twarz, zdarza się. – uśmiechnąłem się… nie umiem kłamać. – A rano, gdy wstawałem uderzyłem głową o szafkę nocną, tyle. – skrzyżowałem palce za plecami. Zabrałem koc ponownie zanurzając się w jego boskim zapachu i poszedłem powoli na górę, zostawiając ojca na środku domu. Nim zamknąłem drzwi od pokoju, krzyknął za mną: - Słaba ta wymówka, ale dziś ją kupię! Zaśmiałem się niekontrolowanie i odtwarzałem non stop to, co powiedziałem. To nic takiego. Dostałem piłką w twarz, zdarza się. Ha, ha w moim przypadku piłki lecą we mnie celowo… Rano, gdy wstawałem uderzyłem głową o szafkę nocną. Nie wiem, czy nawet największy idiota w szkole wali w szafkę i obija sobie całą twarz… Mam wspaniałą wyobraźnię. Jorgenson… Gdybym był inny to… Miałbym na pewno już kilka dziewczyn za sobą, przeciętne oceny, świetną sylwetkę, „normalne” zainteresowania jak: picie, palenie, ćpanie i tym podobne, super kumpli, cotygodniowe biby, melanż w plenerze i ten wiecie, szpan na zaliczone laski. Problem w tym, że ja tego nie lubię. Mam delikatne uczucia utkane z pajęczyny lub jedwabiu. Często oglądam Titanica i płaczę za każdym razem, gdy statek tonie. Słucham piosenek o miłości i o idealnych miejscach na randki. Jem lody i płaczę, gdy opowiadam mojemu przyjacielowi o mojej jedynej dziewczynie, która wyjechała i do tej pory sobie nie radzę ze złamanym sercem, chociaż minęły trzy zakichane lata. Nauka dla mnie to nic ciężkiego, więc mam bardzo dobre stopnie. Jestem ze szkła, a zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto tłucze go na małe kawałeczki, a później rozbija na jeszcze drobniejsze, zanim uda mi się znaleźć wszystkie jego części. Ona- - - - - -'' Matka – zastępcza – zauważyła wiele rzeczy, o których nigdy nie rozmawiałyśmy, więc czułam się głupio, gdy pewnego dnia usiadłyśmy na kanapie w celu „rozmowy o szkole” – jak to sama nazwała. - Masz już jakieś przyjaciółki? – spytała od czapy. Przygryzłam wargę. Przyjaciółek jak co nie miałam, ale koleżanki miałam w każdej klasie. Każda chciała mieć takie włosy jak ja… Pff. - Chyba, chyba tak – skłamałam. - Dobrze… - mruknęła. Nie wychodzi jej matkowanie, tak jak obiady i kolacje, bo śniadania robię ja. – Jedna nauczycielka powiedziała mi, że możesz oblać ten semestr. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Nigdy nie byłam orłem z niczego, ale zawsze zdawałam bez zagrożeń z czegokolwiek! - Spokojnie to tylko półrocze, masz szanse się poprawić, zimy jeszcze nawet nie ma. – pocieszyła mnie. Wow, słyszycie? Pocieszyła. Po-cie-szy-ła. Dla was to pewnie nic niezwykłego… Podał mi rękę i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, gdy zauważył, że po policzku popłynęła mi łza, która szczypała w nieprzyjemny sposób. Kolejna osoba mi pomaga… Czuję się dziwnie. Nikt mi nigdy nie pomagał. - Filozofia? – spytałam. - Filozofia – potwierdziła. – Karteczka od pani. – podała mi ją. – Stwierdziła, że masz sporo czasu i że dasz radę się poprawić. - Nie, nie dam rady. Jestem do niczego. Będę modelką… Matka udawała, że wcale jej nie pyskowałam. - Przynajmniej spróbuj. Może nie wiesz, lecz ja wierzę, że dasz radę. Wtedy poczułam się znowu… chciana? ''<<< Woda jest smaczna, ale wolę sok. Sok jest dla mnie lepszy, bo ma w sobie coś, co nie jest nudne. Woda to bezsmak, czysta pustka i prostota. To nie dla mnie. Znalazł się jednak ktoś kto woli wodę… '' - Słucham? – usłyszałam dziwny zachrypnięty głos w słuchawce. - Ekhem – mruknęłam i wzięłam się w garść. – Cześć, jestem Astrid… - Wiem – urwał po chwili. – Z tego, co pani mi powiedziała potrzebujesz pomocy, hm? To tak głupio brzmi. Tylko ludzie słabi i biedni potrzebują pomocy. - Pomocy? – prychnęłam – Po prostu kilku lekcji.. takich no… korepetycji. - To właśnie pomoc – skwitował. - Właśnie, że nie – warknęłam zła. - Dobrze, więc mam ci POMÓC w nauce – specjalnie rozciągnął każdą samogłoskę w słowie pomoc… palant. – Przynieś książki, zeszyt i każdą rzecz, która jest dla ciebie przydatna i spotkajmy się w kawiarni Same Times. - Kiedy? - Jutro o siedemnastej. Kiwnęłam głową i zrozumiałam, że nie mógł tego zobaczyć, więc szybko powiedziałam. - Okej. Do-do zobaczenia! - Ha, ha – zaśmiał się lekko. – Pa. Kim on w ogóle jest? Znam go? Jak wygląda? Zapewne ma czarne okularki na nosie, koszulę z muchą i spodnie z szelkami. Nie to niemożliwie… Nikogo takiego nie widziałam w szkole. Gdzie ta kawiarnia? Jak mam się ubrać? Dlaczego tak się przejmuję? Po co mam zamiar się poprawiać z jakiejś idiotycznej, nieprzydatnej filozofii? Uhh… Co się ze mną dzieje…? Spojrzałam za okno. Cienie pobliskich drzew tańczyły szalony taniec, a księżyc świecił niezwykle mocno. Działało to mnie, jak zaklęcie uspokajające. Moje serce zamierało za każdym razem, gdy chmury przyćmiły blask nocnego słońca, a zaczynało bić niesamowicie szybko, kiedy chaotyczny wiatr kołysał gałązkami, które wiły się jak małe dzieci, gdy łaskocze się je po żebrach. Rozdział IV Ona - - - - - -'' Sen to nagroda, którą każdy otrzymuje. ( dla ciekawskich 22:43 z mojego pamiętnika) Matka i ojciec oglądali jakiś stary serial, gdy na wyświetlaczu mojego telefonu pojawiło się powiadomienie. Dziś, godzina 17: lekcje z filozofii Lokalizacja: kawiarnia Same Times Pozostały czas do tego wydarzenia: 1 h Nie mam głowy, by przypomnieć sobie, co robiłam… Czesałam włosy, myłam zęby? Może na odwrót? To teraz się nie liczy… Jedyne czego nie wymarzę z pamięci to, to że byłam zła i panikowałam. Jestem aż tak głupia, aby mnie uczyć po lekcjach? – tak wtedy myślałam... '<<< ' A więc to tu… Same Times... Była brzydka pogoda (jesień coraz bliżej), a ta kawiarenka wyglądała tak przytulnie. Na chodniku już było czuć zapach kruchych ciastek i drogiej kawy. Owinęłam chustę wokół szyi i spojrzałam na zegarek… Mam jeszcze czas. Najdroższa kawiarnia w mieście. Co ty tu robisz…? – mówił głosik w mojej głowie. On- - - - - - '' W żyłach czerwona krew. W ciele młoda dusza. W głowie złote myśli. W sercu smutek i samotność. W oczach tęsknota. W ustach milion słów. W nogach siła do poruszania się. W dłoniach władza nad trzymaniem się. Gryzłem ołówek w buzi i patrzyłem na mojego przyjaciela, który zbierał zamówienia w kawiarni. Gdy uśmiechał się do klientów wokół jego oczu pojawiały się małe zmarszczki. Nie zarabiał fortuny, a i tak był radosny i pogodny. Może dlatego jest moim przyjacielem? Bo ma cechy, których ja nie mam? Odwróciłem się w drugą stronę, patrząc na scenę. Gram tam czasem i śpiewam. Bywa że solo, albo w duecie. Mój tata od zawsze załatwiał mi występy wszędzie, ale tu śpiewam regularnie. Mam nawet kilka wiernych osób na każdym koncercie, miło. - Hej. Jak samopoczucie? - usłyszałem głos Louisa stolik za mną. - Średnio. - mruknąłem, patrząc jak na oknie pojawiają się małe kropelki deszczu. - Stres przed randką, rozumiem. - szepnął z chichotem. - A tak w ogóle dzień dobry, brat. - poczułem jego oddech przy swoim uchu, który pachniał kawą, której nie wolno było mu pić za dużo, bo stawał się nadpobudliwy. - Nie, proszę daruj sobie. - wyjęczałem, odpychając z całych sił jego twarz od mojego polika, ale nie udało mi się i dostałem małego całusa. - Piłeś kawę przed moim przyjściem, czy co? Odkąd zamieszkałem w Berk City byliśmy, jak bracia. Był moim najlepszym, pierwszym przyjacielem z tego miasta i jest tak, aż do dziś. Czasem Louis jest zbyt czuły tak jak teraz, ale nie mówcie mu, bo obrazicie jego męskość, z której żartów nie wolno robić, bo strzeli wam focha na tydzień. Przyjaciel taki jak on nigdy nie zawodzi. Zna mnie często lepie niż ja siebie samego. - Ale to nie randka. Nauczanie, korepetycje… - Ychy… Zwał jak zwał – zaśmiał się – To kiedy oglądamy mój film? Popychając mnie na drugi koniec kanapy, Louis zaśmiał się do siebie. Z czego on cieszy ten dziób? Miał więcej miejsca niż ja, samolub. Poprawił swoje karmelowe włosy, a później kołnierzyk koszuli. - Za tydzień? – burknąłem, oglądając buty przyjaciela. Vans’y? Zawsze? Ha, ha stary, dobry Lou. - Taa, okej. - Jak tam nasz zakład? – spytałem, szturchając go w ramię. Spojrzał na mnie i poruszył znacząco brwiami. - Nie klnę już drugi dzień – stwierdził, a ja czułem, jak przegrywam. Mój przyjaciel przeklina bardzo często (nie miejcie mu za złe jest ode mnie starszy o trzy lata). Ale nie martwcie się dwadzieścia jeden lat to nie dinozaury i już na pewno nie on (to jest wieczne dziecko!). - Ty łajzo! Louis do mnie, do kuchni, natychmiast! – krzyknął ktoś z pomieszczenia na tyłach kawiarni. - Cholera – wysyczał. - Wygrałem – wyszeptałem ze śmiechem. On tylko zmrużył oczy i odwrócił się z pochyloną głową. <<< Kropla wody, kropelka z nieba. Kolejna łza chmurki. - Cześć – wymruczała dziewczyna, z którą chodzę na kilka lekcji. - Cześć. – odpowiedziałem, dając jej do zrozumienia, żeby usiadła na sofie naprzeciwko. Wiecie… Sofa aka sofa, a pomiędzy stolik z turkusowym obrusem i wazonem ze złotymi kwiatami. - Nie nauczysz mnie wiele, ale robię to dla moich starych, okej? Nie mów nikomu, że mi pomagasz, jasne? – wyznała bardzo szybko niebieskooka blondynka. Kolejna osoba tak po prostu … mnie odtrąca bez powodu, naprawdę bez powodu. - O-okej jeśli sobie tego życzysz. W jej oczach zobaczyłem iskierkę radości. <<< - I tylko o to chodziło w tej pracy domowej, bułka z masłem, prawda? – powiedziałem na koniec. - Yhym, taa… Zaiste milordzie. – mruknęła, opierając twarz na policzku. Musicie wiedzieć już w tym momencie, że Astrid ma bardzo ładną, mleczną, naturalną cerę… Tylko rzęsy ma pomalowane, które zasłaniają przy mruganiu jej coraz bardziej znudzone, niebieskie tęczówki. – Późno już. – dodała zniecierpliwiona. - Racja, już po ósmej. - Dwudziestej – wtrąciła, prostując się. Gdyby nie to, że było tam mnóstwo ludzi, dam sobie rękę uciąć, że blondynka zasnęłaby na pstryknięcie palcem. - Tak jak mówiłam…- zaczęła zbierać swoje zeszyty, książkę, długopisy i notatki (które napisałem ja dla niej). – w szkole nie gadamy. Nie, że coś, ale chcę być w tej szkole kimś więcej niż… Hm, ty. Tak więc dzięki ci za prace domową może dostanę spoko ocenę… - zarzuciła torbę na ramię, a ja milczałem. Czułem się wykorzystany. No cóż kogo mam oszukiwać? Tak było, wykorzystała mnie. – Do zobaczenia – uśmiechnęła się. Był to wymuszony uśmiech, widać po jej oczach… Niebieskich oczach. - Będę pamiętał. Dobranoc. – powiedziałem, gdy stała już tyłem. Odeszła. Wtem ujrzałem przed sobą skwaszoną minę typu „nie podoba mi się ten człek”. - Słabo - szepnął Louis. Zabrał dwie filiżanki po kawie i obiecał, że zaraz wróci. Dlaczego słowa ranią? Dlaczego jedni są lepsi, a drudzy gorsi? Po co są ludzie? Dlaczego ranią tak często? (16:44 15.07.15r. ;)) ''Ona - - - - - -'' Gdy byłam jeszcze mała nie obchodziłam swoich urodzin. Budżet domu dziecka ledwo organizował Święta Bożego Narodzenia, więc co dopiero mówić (dla ironii nie wolno było nikomu wspominać o swoich urodzinach, bo to denerwowało opiekunki ośrodka) o takich drobnostkach. Jeśli miało się ubranie w swoim rozmiarze to było lepiej niż dobrze (to nie są żarty, ja nie żartuję z rzeczy, które przeżyłam). A gdy można było raz w miesiącu zjeść batonika to… Zamrugałam kilkukrotnie i zmarszczyłam brwi. Centrum handlowe w Berk City było wielkie. Tak wielkie, że za pierwszym razem, kiedy tu byłam to się zgubiłam. Później (tydzień po „zgubieniu drzwi wyjściowych”) przyszłam tu ze Szpatką, bardzo fajna dziewczyna o szalonych pomysłach, nie przejmująca się życiem i Hetherą, która jest skromna, ładna i bystra, co mi się w niej podoba, bo nie ma odwagi się przechwalać i dobrze przy mnie wygląda. Cóż obie pozytywnie wpływają na moją reputację i troszkę na humor. Można rzec, że znalazłam koleżanki (nie z każdym wymieniam się ciuchami, więc tak… Z nimi tak). Jednak… Nie ufam im na tyle, by powiedzieć, co przeżyłam. Wyśmieją mnie labo zostawią mnie na lodzie ( co by było totalną apokalipsą). Nie mogę i nie powinnam. Nigdy nikt nie wiedział, teraz też nie będą wiedzieć (znajdę więcej powodów na to, żeby tajemnica była tajemnicą). Ludzie mają sekrety i żyją… Ale czy takie jak ja? Odpowiedź na te pytania była szokująca (ale to zdarzyło się w przyszłości…). - Matko, obiecałaś pójść ze mną po kosmetyki. – upomniałam ją, idąc z jedną słuchawką w uchu. Nobody can drag me down. Nobody, nobody. - leciały słowa z telefonu. - Och, przepraszam – powiedziała niepewnie i odwróciła się do mnie, patrząc na ojca, który w dłoniach miał pełno toreb z zakupami. - Muszę kupić krem na noc, krem na dzień, no chyba, że dwa w jednym, tusz do rzęs, dwa rodzaje: wydłużający i pogrubiający, najnowsze perfumy Between Us – wymieniałam na palcach – lakier do włosów, szampon, odżywkę, pędzelek do różu do policzków, bo się zepsuł… - Astrid dosyć! – odezwał się głośno mąż brunetki, która patrzyła wielkimi oczami na krzyczącego mężczyznę. - Ale ja tyko mówię, co muszę natychmiast mieć w swoim posiadaniu – usprawiedliwiłam się szybko. - Wyciągnij słuchawki, gdy ze mną rozmawiasz – rozkazał, a ja posłuchałam, ekspresowo robiąc to o co poprosił – Nie mamy tyle pieniędzy na twoje bzdety. Mama ma w domu dużo kosmetyków. Podzieli się z tobą. - Oj weź, to siara. - Nie pyskuj teraz! Nie mamy tyle pieniędzy na twoje zachcianki. - Kochanie spokojnie. – wtrąciła matka, gładząc uspokajająco po ramieniu pana domu. - To było mnie nie adoptować skoro nie masz hajsu. Jeśli mina ojca wcześniej była zła to teraz jest milion razy gorsza (chociaż znając mnie to przesadzam). Kto nie zna tego uczucia gdy świetlówka się psuje i miga nieznośnie, dokuczając oczom? Ojcu chyba tysiąc świetlówek migało… - Tak nie będzie. Masz kluczyki i do samochodu. W domu sobie porozmawiamy. - Kochanie… - w moich oczach zaczął robić się stan powodziowy (dość solidny, bo obraz mi się rozmywał). – Kochanie, ja muzę iść. – powiedziała moja opiekunka prawna i uciekła w bliżej nieznanym mi kierunku. Świat to autostrada. Jest w nim do groma niebezpieczeństw, pułapek, a jeszcze więcej ludzi, którzy ranią nieświadomie, gadając coś, czego później żałują, choć i tak tego już nie zmienią, bo to co się powie, to przepadło. Drogi pękają kochany czytelniku, serca też (ale nie widać tego, bo byś nie uwierzył ilu ludzi ma takie serduszka). Nie panowałam nad płaczem. Kłótnie to dla mnie istne piekło, zawsze po nich płaczę i wcale nie obchodzi mnie, co myślą sobie ludzie, którzy schodzą rozpłakanej nastolatce (mi) z drogi. Gdy widziałam już drzwi, w ostatnim sklepie coś przykuło moją uwagę (kogo by nie przykuł ten widok?). Zupełnie wyparował mi z głowy incydent sprzed chwili. Z niedowierzaniem patrzyłam na wygłupy mądrali (tak to był Czkawka) i jakiegoś przystojnego (prawdę mówię, żebyście wiedzieli jaki był) kolegi (bo z nieznajomym rzadko się chyba chodzi na zakupy i robi takie rzeczy). Niższy chłopak miał na sobie biustonosz oraz szpilki (jak znalazł swój rozmiar (buta)!?) i ciągle przewracał oczami, a Czkawka robił mu zdjęcia i widać było, że ma z tego mega ubaw. Nie mam pojęcia ile tam stałam… To małe wydarzenie wymazało mi z głowy to co było. Przykro, że i tak wróci. Rozdział V 'On - - - - - -' Zbierało się powoli na deszcz. Deszcz to taki płacz, by wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie smutki. Mimo tego nie szedłem szybciej, jestem już niedaleko. Małe dzieci leżały w ogrodzie, machając nóżkami i zajadając kruche ciasteczka w kształcie serduszek. Wróciłem wspomnieniami do tego dnia. Tego strasznie smutnego dnia. Dnia w którym mi ją zabrano, zabrano mi mamusię. Pamiętam, że nie chciałem, żeby odeszła. Następnego dnia rano biegałem po całym apartamencie, szukając mamy w każdym kącie budynku, szkoda, że jej nie znalazłem. Do tej pory jej nie znam i nie mam jej przy sobie. - Stary, słyszysz? – poczułem, że ktoś mną potrząsa. Pokręciłem głową na boki. W hamaku nie było dzieci. Ogród też nie ten sam: zaniedbany, wysuszony, odpychający. A domek, który wtedy cieszył wzrok zaczął próchnieć i psuć się. Można nawet policzyć powybijane szyby, nie to, co wtedy. To nie jest piękne miejsce z mojego dzieciństwa, nie. Mogło być ale nie jest i nie będzie. - Jest okej, Louis. – mruknąłem, czując na sobie małe kropelki. Deszcz. '<<< ' - Nie wierzę. Ile razy można wygrywać? Focham się. – jęknął z irytacją kumpel, rzucając kontroler, gdzie raki zimują. Pijąc sok spoglądał na mnie i wyglądał na zmęczonego graniem. Graniem? Przegrywaniem. - Wyszedłeś z formy odkąd mieszkasz sam – zaśmiałem się cicho, wspominając jak graliśmy z jego rodzeństwem, zanim… - Doskonale wiesz, że inaczej nie mogłem zrobić. Tak jest lepiej. - Miałeś tego nie słyszeć. - Ale usłyszałem i wiesz co? Nie żałuję. Mieszkam sam, mam pracę, wolność… - … miłość – dokończyłem za niego, a on spiorunował mnie spojrzeniem, lecz spogodniał błyskawicznie. - Lepszą niż twoja, ziom. Blondynka? Kompletny palant z ciebie – mówił, lecz to nie były już żarty, tylko jego przemyślenia. (I czemu on mówi o Astrid? No może już cztery razy się widzieliśmy i ją uczyłem, ale i tak się nie dogadujemy) – Kiedy zrozumiesz brat, że ciągle wracasz do tego, co było? Nie widzisz tego? Wszystko się powtarza. Ja nie chcę – powiedział, unosząc moje rękawy do góry – znów patrzeć na ciebie tam. – dotknął kilku moich blizn, a ja milczałem, patrząc jak w jego oczach płonie niebieski ogień współczucia. – Nie chcę tego, bo – uśmiechnął się delikatnie – fatalnie wyglądasz w szpitalnej piżamce, fuu! Prychnąłem, pociągając rękawy na swoje miejsce. - Wiem. Masakra, żółty to nie mój kolor. - Dobrze, że Astrid cię nie wtedy nie widziała. Ha, ha. – śmiał się Lou – Nadal masz u niej jakiekolwiek… - Goń się z… - Nie wymieniaj tego imienia, pf. Tylko ja mogę je krzyczeć… - Fuu! To obleśne. Nie pytałem o to. - Chciałem powiedzieć, że tylko ja mogę wołać je na obiad. Zbok z ciebie… Zmrużyłem oczy, tak jak on i walczyliśmy na spojrzenia ze śmiechem. I tak to spędzam czas z moim przyjacielem: w śmiechu, kłótniach, głupich myślach i wspólnych dogryzaniu. - Ale to twoja druga połówka dostanie twoje fotki z centrum handlowego w tych pięknych … ciuszkach, bo przegrałeś zakład. - Zamilcz dziecko. – warknął i walnął mnie w ramię. Napiszę dla tych gołąbków piosenkę, zaraz po tym, jak skończę moją najważniejszą pracę w życiu: wiersz… Coraz mniej czasu… Jedna rzecz mnie jeszcze martwi. Dlaczego mój przyjaciel ciągle mówi mi o tej egoistce (Astrid)? ''Ten rozdział dedykuję pewnej niesamowicie silnej osobie, która jest wspaniałą koleżanką/przyjaciółką/psychologiem (?) i na pewno znajdzie swojego księcia na białym rumaku, który ją doceni. Podziwiam cię to dla ciebie (rozdział), dziękuję, że czytasz i nieświadomie zmuszasz mnie do nextów. xoxo Ona- - - - - - '' Gdy każdy jest zajęty sobą łatwo ominąć osobę, która się topi i krzyczy o pomoc. Jesteśmy tak ślepi i głusi, że nie umiemy zauważyć błagań. Większość potrzebujących nie odzywa się, o nie to, by było za proste. Trzeba zauważyć w ich zachowaniu gesty, które proszą o wsparcie, ale to przecież wymaga zbyt wiele uwagi, a my jesteśmy leniwi… To może od razu jednym wsadźmy w łapę po żyletce, kolejnym po tabletkach na odchudzanie, następnym narkotyki, innym alkohol, a jeszcze innej grupie wołającej o wyciągnięcie z dołu wciśnijmy wspomnienia, które zabijają, oraz dla sprawiedliwości podarujmy każdemu w gratisie myśli samobójcze? Nie? To odwróćcie się i spróbujcie ratować tych, którzy coś ukrywają. - Gratuluję panno Hofferson. Może z takimi ocenami zda pani z mojego przedmiotu. – uśmiechnęła się niezmiernie pani profesor, wpisując mi kolejną dobrą ocenę z pracy domowej. – Liczę, iż na sprawdzianie z recytacji równie panienka mnie zaskoczy. Pokiwałam głową, przytakując. Nauczycielka zaczęła komentować prace innych, zapisując coś piórem. Rzuciłam okiem na osobę, która zrobiła za mnie te wszystkie, dziwne zadania. Ja wiem, że go w jakiś sposób wykorzystuję, ale cóż… Chciał mi pomóc? Pomaga. Lepsze oceny są? Są. Czkawka siedział i patrzył pustym wzrokiem w zegar. Wyglądał jakby spał z otwartymi oczami. Zjadały go jakieś poważne myśli (z serii: co by było, gdybym miał smoka?)… Każdy ma jakieś sekrety (!). Podążyłam w jego ślady, myśląc o tym, co pokazuje zegar. Odmierza czas - do ważnych spotkań. Zapisuje chwile – wojen i powstań, nie tylko tych historycznych. Skraca nam z każdą sekundą życie. Jest cichym odmierzaczem naszego końca. Przełknęłam gulę, która zawiązała mi się w gardle na samą myśl o krzyku, zniczach i ciemności. Nie mogłam wytrzymać nawrotu wspomnień i zanim zemdlałam widziałam, czułam i słyszałam, że ten mądrala stoi przy mnie jako pierwszy i mówi coś… Za nim były Szpatka i Hethera, które poruszały ustami, ale ja ich nie słyszałam. - Spokojnie tylko oddychaj powoli. To tylko wspomnienia. Nie wiem, czy mówił mi to naprawdę, czy mój umysł to sobie wymyślił. Chciałabym poznać prawdę. - Poznasz – powiedział Bóg. '''<<< Już wtedy wiedziałam, że oboje jesteśmy inni. Rozdział VI ''xo piosenka, która mnie natchnęła do dzisiejszego nexta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93Hmjo9aFVw ;) możecie słuchać i czytać, bo nawet pasuje '' ''On- - - - - - '' Podaj mi wody. Podaj mi powietrza. Podaj mi chleba. Dziękuję. Ale czy podarujesz mi zaufanie z taką łatwością jak te drobiazgi? - Jak się dziś czujesz? – spytałem dziewczynę, która ponownie przyszła do kawiarni na uczenie się. Minął już miesiąc odkąd pierwszy raz tu się spotkaliśmy. W szkole ciągle udajemy, że się nie znamy. Traktujemy się jakby każde z nas miało na sobie pelerynkę niewidkę i mijamy się bez najkrótszego słowa. Gdy tak przechodzi obok mnie z tą szkolną elitą, na którą pracowała, czuję jak jakiś taki zimny dreszcz przebiega po moim kręgosłupie, a ja naiwny głupiec nadal jej pomagam. Po co ja tu siedzę zamiast pisać moją tak ważną i znaczącą pracę? Tydzień temu Astrid zemdlała na lekcji, więc nie zamierzam jej zostawić. Wtedy zobaczyłem, co ona czuje. Widziałem na własne oczy, co było utratą przytomności… Sam przecież przeszedłem przez to samo. Ona nie zmieni się szybko to zrozumiale. Na nią trzeba mieć sposób. Sposób na to, by ją zmienić, bo Astrid zasługuje na bycie lepszą osobą. Jak radzi mi Louis, gdy on chce czegoś od swojej, leniwej miłości, która pojawia się u niego dwa razy w tygodniu, należy mówić to, co ktoś chce usłyszeć, a będzie ci jadł z ręki i pił ze stopy. A ona chce uwagi… - Jest świetnie. Dlaczego pytasz? – mruknęła cicho, prosząc kelnera ( nie, nie Louisa, bo on siedzi w domu na kanapie i wymienia się śliną póki może (mówiłem widzą się tylko dwa razy ''w tygodniu)) o kubek z herbatą. - Żeby Nam się dobrze pracowało. – wzruszyłem niewinnie ramionami, przyglądając się, jak dziewczyna popija już ciemną herbatę. Miała tego popołudnia na sobie biały sweterek, który pięknie pasował jej do delikatnych, różowych policzków, podrażnionych przez wiatr i do jej bladej skóry w odcieniu kości słoniowej. Jej oczy koloru groźnej wody z górskiego potoku, były smutne i na pewno płakały z jakieś dziesięć minut temu. Włosy upięte na bok, które błyszczały w blasku świeczek i lamp ozdobnych, wyglądały niczym, złote kłosy zbóż. - Mam coś na twarzy? – wyrwał mnie głos Astrid z zamyślenia. – Czemu się tak lampisz? Hoferson chwyciła chusteczkę z torebki i zasłoniła twaz. - Nie, zamyśliłem się. – zaśmiałem się i zabrałem chustkę z jej dłoni. Tak lepiej. Ech, Louis znasz mnie lepiej niż ja siebie samego. '''xo 'Hej nie chcę brzmieć egoistycznie, ale napisałam nexta, który pieściłam przez trzy dni. Dodam dziś połowę, a najlepsze opublikuję jutro. ;) Mam nadzieję, że jesteście nakręceni już na samym wstępie. '' ''Czytać ;3! '' Ona - - - - - - Nie chcę wszystkiego, co istnieje na Ziemi. Chciałabym mieć przyjaciela. Pozytywnego płomyczka, który będzie we mnie płonął i dawał to uczucie zaufania, troski i bezpieczeństwa. Kto się ze mną podzieli takim skarbem? Ze świecą szukać. Światło przedzierało się przez poszarpane chmury. Noc zamieniała się w dzień. Kolor niebios graniczył między granatowym, złotym oraz fioletowym kolorem. Błękitne zasłony powiewały niespokojnie przy otworzonych drzwiach od mojego balkonu. Dopiero, gdy cudowne barwy na horyzoncie zmieniły się w jedną błękitną plamę, jak każdego poranka, zasnęłam. '<<<' Nie spałam długo. W moich snach czają się potwory, ale nie takie z dzieciństwa (chociaż tamte też są przerażające do dzisiejszego dnia). Te, które dręczą mnie teraz są bardziej realistyczne i na początku zawsze mają postać człowieka. Później stają się agresywne i chcą mnie skrzywdzić (najczęściej gonią mnie przez gęsty las), a ja wtedy uciekam. Gdy tylko otwieram oczy moje serce bije okropnie szybko, mało nie wyrywając się w ciała. Przez te straszne sny wracają moje złe wspomnienia, wory pod oczami… I podły humor. - Astrid! Dziś sobota! Wychodzę z tatą. Śpij jeśli jeszcze masz ochotę – usłyszałam krzyk matki z kuchni. Co jakiś czas jeździ gdzieś z ojcem i nie zabierają mnie. Może chcą, żebym się wyspała? ''Jednak ich powód był dla mnie nożem wbitym w serce.. Warkot samochodu znikał powoli, szkoda, że nie tak jak moje zmęczenie. Idąc na śniadanie w moich żółtych kapciach, które tak w ogóle są kaczuszkami, przypomniałam sobie o moim zadaniu na dziś… Muszę umówić się na spotkanie (na które nie mam ochoty) On - - - - - - Nie każdy człowiek wierzy w anioły. Ja je widzę, wiesz? A najwięcej tych z podciętymi skrzydłami. Staram się im pomóc. - Jedną kawę latte na wynos poproszę – poprosiłem i grzecznie czekałem na zamówienie. Było chłodno, a wiatr zniechęcał wszystkich do wyjścia na zewnątrz. Nie zanosiło się na deszcz, lecz ponura atmosfera przyprawiała o zły humor. Wyszedłem z jakiegoś baru i piłem powoli gorący napój, by się nie oparzyć, ale zarazem, by było mi cieplej. Ciecz o wysokiej temperaturze, w której było mnóstwo kofeiny wpadała z pluskiem, który byłem zdolny usłyszeć, do pustego żołądka. Nie jadłem jeszcze śniadania, ponieważ uciekłem, jak najszybciej z domu. Pisałem SMS’y z Lou na temat naszej nowej piosenki, którą moglibyśmy zaśpiewać i moja buzia przybrała kształt literki „o”, gdy zobaczyłem wiadomość od… Astrid. Prawie się oplułem kawą i zatrzymałem się na środku chodnika, utrudniając poruszanie się innym, na tekst SMS’a. '''''Nowa wiadomość od Astrid: 8;39 Hej Czkawka :). Przepraszam, że piszę tak wcześnie lub tak późno, ale muszę się z tobą zobaczyć. Nie, nie chodzi o randkę ani nic z tych rzeczy. Czytałem tę wiadomość chyba milion razy, prawie doznałem czołowego zderzenia z kubłem na śmieci i… I wyszło na to, że mieliśmy się jeszcze dziś spotkać. <<< Nie pojawiłem się w domu od samego ranka. Na mieście zjadłem obiad, który był również moim śniadaniem. Pory roku mogą wpływać na nasz umysł na trzy sposoby: a) Pozytywny b) Negatywny c) Kompletnie obojętny, jeśli nie żyjesz Ludzie mogą robić dokładnie to samo niezależnie od czasu. Jesień zaczynała dawać się we znaki coraz bardziej i bardziej. Liście w parku wirowały, a każda roślina zmieniała kolor na swój oryginalny sposób. Wiatr wiał z zachodu na wschód, powodując gęsią skórkę na moich plecach. Było już na tyle chłodno, że założyłem czarny płaszcz. Wokół szyi zawiązany miałem szalik, który chronił ją od niemiłych ukłuć wiatru. Słońce chowało się za koronami drzew, a chmury przeciwnie. Jesień jest śliczna, a może to park jest śliczny jesienią? - Cześć – usłyszałem za sobą znany mi głos. Nie miałem potrzeby odwracać się, żeby potwierdzić, że to ona. Mój anioł bez skrzydeł. (dałam dziś next ;d i tak nikt nie czyta, ale kij z tym ..) Dlaczego wyglądała tak ładnie (chociaż wcale się nie ubierała się wyjątkowo na to spotkanie)? Dlaczego wszystko, co mi przychodzi z nią w roli głównej musi być takie trudne? Jest jakąś dodatkową karą (jakby było nadal ich mało) dla naszej rodziny? - Hejka… Po co to spotkanie? Mam tak jakby inne zajęcie. Nie kłamałem, nie. Przecież jestem niezmiernie potrzebny w moim dużym domu, w sobotę, gdy najwięcej sprzątaczek i ogrodników kręci się po domu. Kochają mnie i nie mają po dziurki w nosie, skądże. Dobrze. Tak właśnie jest… - Nie było cię w szkole. Z nikim nie masz bliższego kontaktu. Pani oddawała jakieś prace i zgłosiłam się, żeby ci je oddać osobiście. – wytłumaczyła, poprawiając czapkę, pod którą kryły się falowane, złociste włosy – To nie tak, że się martwiłam – wydukała, co byłoby nawet urocze, gdyby nie wredne. – Masz. Wcisnęła mi moją czarną, skórzaną teczkę w dłonie. - I nie wstydziłaś się przy innych powiedzieć, że ty mi oddasz moje prace? – spytałem z sarkazmem, patrząc w jej oczy, które jak zwykle były za mgłą, z której nie można było nic odczytać. Przytulić ją, uciec, sprawdzić czy mruga? - No co ty oszalałeś? Po lekcji się zgłosiłam. Zaśmiałem się gorzko. - Racja… Czego innego można się spodziewać po takiej egoistce, jak ty? – prychnąłem, siadając na brudnej, zielonej ławce, z której schodziła farba. Ściągnąłem mocno brwi i przerwałem to o co chciała zapytać. Zamknęła buzię z cichym kłapnięciem, ponieważ zacząłem mówić dalej. - Chciałem pomóc i pomagam, ale zaczynam żałować, bo osoby takie, jak ty nie zasługują na pomoc. Osoby słabe potrzebują pomocy, miałaś rację, a nie osoby, które martwią się tylko swoje dobro i szczęście. Tacy ludzie powinni czuć się okropnie z tym, co robią, huh. Jesteś najgorszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem – narysowałem w powietrzu cudzysłów – „przyjemność” spotkać – wysyczałem. Astrid stała w bezruchu i milczała. Mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniem we wrogi sposób. Jej usta zadrżały i stworzyły grymas, wstrzymany szloch. - Ale wiesz, co w tym nieogarniętym świecie jest najgłupsze? – uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, pocierając nos. Że mi na tobie zależy – odezwał się głosik w mojej szalonej głowie. Obiecałem sobie, że później się spoliczkuję za taki pomysł. – Że nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci być samolubem. Nie jesteś taka, rozumiesz? Masz piękną duszę zakopaną w problemach, przeszłości i strachu. Nie pozwolę zabić tego złotego skarbu. - Kłamiesz! Jestem idealna. Jesteś okropny, kłamiesz i do tego gadasz jakieś bzdury! - Widocznie mamy różnorodne pojęcie słowa ideał. A to, że krzyczysz jest jednoznaczne do tego, że doskonale wiesz, że mówię prawdę. Jesteś straszna i zapatrzona w siebie. Blondynka siadła na drugim końcu ławki. Strzelała negatywną energią i powoli wędrowała do wybuchu wulkanu – płaczu. - Jeśli chcesz to zostań potworem z kłopotami, chowającym się przed cudownym światem, ale jeśli chcesz być kimś o złotej duszy to ja mogę ci pomóc. Podmuch zimnego wiatr, przerwał ciszę, szumiąc liśćmi. - Czkawka? – miałem wrażenie, że mi się przesłyszało. Mimo wszystko odpowiedziałem sucho: - Tak? - Skąd wiesz o tym wszystkim? - Bo oboje coś ukrywamy przed światem, który jest ślepy i głuchy, jeśli chodzi o pomaganie. Jesteśmy inni, a tak naprawdę tak podobni, że aż cię to przeraża. Pokiwała spokojnie głową, patrząc pustym wzrokiem przed siebie. - Tajemnice są po to, by je zachować dla siebie. Po co się wtrącasz? - Mam przyjaciela, którego tajemnice są tak ważne, jak te moje. Przeszedłem z nim chwile załamań. Sekrety nie będą niczym dobrym, póki się nimi nie podzielisz. Wtedy zapadła grobowa cisza, ale ta typu: cisza przed burzą. Dziewczyna zaczęła płakać i podkuliła nogi, trzymając je blisko klatki piersiowej, a głowę, kryjąc za kolanami. Jakiś chłopiec wjechał rowerem w drzewo, co w normalnych okolicznościach powinno mnie śmieszyć, a tak nie było. - Przepraszam. To było niemiłe – tchnąłem w końcu ze skruchą. – Musiałem ci to powiedzieć. Jakbyś chciała cokolwiek ode mnie to napisz, zadzwoń, przyjdź… A z resztą rób, co chcesz. Poklepałem ją po kolanie i ściskając teczkę do klatki piersiowej, odszedłem. Zostawiłem kilka śladów na mokrym piachu i nie odwróciłem się, by nie okazywać słabości. Anioły są uczuciowe, piękne i mają złote serca. Jak można ich nie ratować? Dusza szuka jednego skarbu, a rozum drugiego. Nie pogodzisz ich, bo zwariujesz. xo ''Przepraszam za tak długą nieobecność. Mam strasznie dużo lekcji i nauki. Moja siostra, która dostaje dedytkę w postaci tego rozdziału potwierdzi wszystkie moje słowa. Ja ciągle zakuwam... xD. '' Ten next dedykuję WSZYSTKIM, którzy jeszcze czytają moją historię pisaną nocą, tak ją nazwę... Miłego czytania! Tęskniłam za wami ~'Apple''' xoxo'' 'Ona - - - - - -' Naprawa to wymiana jakiejś zepsutej części na nową, taką, która pozwoli działać całości poprawnie. Moją wadą jest charakter, lecz sama nie wiem, czy uda mi się go w jakiekolwiek sposób naprawić. Narzuca się też pytanie, czy w ogóle opłaca mi się zmieniać swoje zachowanie? Co z tego będę miała? Po całym domu roznosił się zapach lazzani. Nie mogłam odmówić dziś kolacji, bo mój brzuch, aż krzyczał o ulubione danie z dzieciństwa. Wszedłszy do naszej malutkiej jadalni, myślałam ciągle o tym, jak dziś zostałam zraniona słowami. To nie były słowa, które były mi kompletnie obojętne. Upiłam po chwili łyk czarnej herbaty. Przy stole było dziś cicho, za cicho. Katastrofa wisiała w powietrzu, czułam to. Matka spoglądała na ojca od czasu do czasu, lecz gdy zaczęło mnie to już martwić postanowiłam, że ułatwię im powiedzenie mi o czymś, przez co są spięci. - Chcecie mi coś powiedzieć? - wydusiłam z siebie, nie mogąc znieść tych tajemniczych spojrzeń. Co? Znowu mam coś na twarzy? - Nie - tata spojrzał srogo na mamę - znaczy tak - poprawiła się z westchnieniem. - Dobrze. Ja to powiem, ale bądź wyrozumiała Astrid. Skinęłam z poważną miną do taty, szykując się na to, co zaraz powie. - Wiesz co było głównym powodem, dlaczego zaadoptowaliśmy cię? - spytała pani domu. Jej głos lekko drżał. - Taa... Bo któreś z was ma jakiś problem i nie możecie mieć dzieci. I z tego powodu te 12 lat temu zabraliście mnie z domu dziecka - westchnęłam, przewracając oczami. - Ychym... I dziś chcieliśmy ci powiedzieć coś ważnego - odezwał się ojciec cicho, ściskając swoje palce. - Astrid ja jestem w ciąży - powiedziała radośnie szatynka, gładząc delikatnie swój brzuch. Moje oczy zaczynały piec, a żołądek zrobił fikołka. - Będę siostrą ... - szepnęłam cichutko. Zaschło mi w gardle i nie zdołałam nic więcej powiedzieć. - Tak, będziesz siostrą! To wspaniałe i niesamowite, że udało nam ... - mówił uśmiechnięty szarooki, ale w końcu przerwałam to ich przedstawienie. Są jacyś nienormalni. To ja jestem ich dzieckiem! Ja miałam nim być! - Nie! To okropne! Wy jesteście okropni! Ile to już trwa!? - Jakieś 5 miesięcy - wydukała ciężarna kobieta. - Bomba na aborcję za późno - warknęłam, wstając od stołu. - Co powiedziałaś? - zapytał uszczypliwie opiekun prawny. - Nic, powtórzę wam za 5 miesięcy - prychnęłam. - Mam was dość. Zjedzcie sobie sami tą obleśną lazzanie tylko się nią nie udławcie... Albo... Z resztą wszytko jedno. Ze złością i nożem wbitym w plecy, zrzuciłam z szafki, którą mijałam po drodze do pokoju, ramkę ze zdjęciem. Było to moje pierwsze zdjęcie z nową rodziną. Walić to wszystko. Zakluczyłam drzwi i z głośnym szlochem zsunęłam się po drzwiach, upadając na podłogę. To ma nareszcie sens. Te ich dziwne wyjazdy, na które mnie nie zbierali to, na pewno badania. Przecież nie codziennie ludzie, którzy nie mogą mieć dzieci nagle mają je do odbioru już za 4 miesiące. Oszukali mnie okrutnie i się jeszcze cieszą, jakby wygrali sto milinów na nowy dom, a nie tą stodołę. Wstydzę się zapraszać tu znajomych, bo większość jest z zamożnych rodzin. - Astrid porozmawiajmy. Tego nie zmienisz. My się cieszymy, że będziemy rodzicami kolejnego dziecka. - mówił podekscytowany brunet, ale ja milczałam, czując, jak moje dłonie przyklejają się już od płaczu do twarzy. - Jesteś tam? Nie mam zamiaru mu odpowiadać. Jeśli nie będę nic mówić, pójdzie sobie na dół do swojej żony i kolejnego, kochanego dziecka. Którym naturalnie nie jestem ja. I nigdy nie byłam. I przenigdy nie będę. Za stara jestem ... '<<<' Mój pokój wyglądał niczym łąka po przejściu trąby powietrznej. Każda rzecz, która trafiła pod moje dłonie została źle potraktowana, tak jak moje rozszarpane serce. Teraz już kompletnie stanę się 5 kołem u wozu. Przepraszam za to, że jestem taka. Przepraszam, że nie mogę zmienić siebie. Przepraszam, że jestem żałosna i użalam się nad sobą. Nie miałam już czym płakać. Wszystkie łzy ze mnie wypłynęły. Czułam się jak podeptany, stary, odrażający dywan. Bolała mnie głowa, a wokół panował mrok. Głęboką ciszę przerywał mój nierówny, zmęczony płaczem oddech. Życie jest drogą, jak mam w stylu mawiać. Moja najwidoczniej jest strasznie podziurawiona, bo wpadam w dziury i nie mam już siły na następne. Z każdym potknięciem tracę cierpliwość. Była wczesna noc lub późny wieczór. Otworzyłam szafę i rzuciłam do torby kilka ubrań oraz oszczędności. Wbiłam się w szare, materiałowe spodnie, trampki i bordową, dużą bluzę. Nie przeglądając się ani sekundy w lustrze związałam włosy niestarannie w warkocz. Otworzyłam drzwi, świecąc telefonem, by trafić kluczem w zamek. Po cichutku, na paluszkach, zaraz po zamknięciu ponownie mojego królestwa bałaganu, zeszłam na dół. Wszędzie panowała ciemność, wspaniale. Chwilę później stałam już na wycieraczce i czekałam. Żadnych przeciwwskazań na moją wycieczkę w nieznane, czyli rodzice śpią i nic nie słyszą. Ani tego jak wychodzę i zamykam drzwi mojego pokoju, ani tego, jak schodzę po tych skrzypiących schodach, ani również tego, jak wydostaję się głównymi drzwiami na zewnątrz... To się nazywa kamienny sen, nie to co opiekunowie w domu dziecka... xo Przepraszam także za błędy itp. Nikt nie jest idealny... '~Applexoxo' Rozdział VII ''On ''Ludzie nie wiedzą Jak często zdarza nam się płakać To nasza tajemnica Oni nie wiedzą '' ''Co dzieje się z nami gdy zapada zmrok Chowamy się przed światem. Nikt nie wie '' ''Że boimy się jutra Bo ukrywamy to codziennie '' ''Ludzie nie wiedzą O tych rzeczach Niech tak pozostanie. - Panie Haddock jakaś dziewczyna do pana - zawołała mnie moja pokojówka. Odstawiłem popcorn na stolik i ze śmiechem skierowałem się w stronę drzwi, przy których stała ze srogą miną Zofia. - To ja pójdę do kuchni posprzątać po pizzy i cieście - powiedziała i odeszła, chcąc zostawić mnie samego. Przeczesałem skołtunione włosy dłonią, zajmując miejsce Zofii, aby zobaczyć mojego gościa. - O Boże - szepnąłem i zatkałem usta dłonią. Źrenice prawdopodobnie zmieniły mi się w spodki. Jeśli tak wygląda osoba, której powiedziało się prawdę o jej osobie to ja nie polecam tego robić. Astrid Hofferson? Chyba nie poznalibyście. Jej oczy były wręcz czerwone od płaczu, a wargi sine i spuchnięte. Na różowych policzkach miała rozmazany przez łzy makijaż. Bluza na niej wisiała, a jej nogi wyglądały teraz, jak dwa patyki w siwym worze. Złote włosy miała uroczo, ale nieschludnie zaplecione w warkocz. - Nie jestem Bogiem - uśmiechnęła się słabo i naciągnęła długie rękawy bluzy na dłonie. - Co się stało? To moja wina? - pytałem wystraszony, ciągnąc ją od razu za ramię do środka. - Mogłem ci nie mówić. Dobrze, że przyszłaś... - Nie, nie to nie twoja wina, skądże - zaprzeczyła cicho. - Co się stało? - Nie wiem. Ja sama nie wiem, czego chcę. Przepraszam, wyjdę. - mruknęła speszona. - Hej, stop. Nie wypuszczę cię w takim stanie. Jest prawie 23, do tego nie wyglądasz najlepiej. - Przepraszam. Narzucam się, lepiej będzie, jeśli pójdę. Jestem egoistyczna. Strąciłem jej dłoń ze złotej, okrągłej klamki. - Powiedziałem, że cię nie wypuszczę. Chodź porozmawiamy, nie martw się i tak aktualnie się nudzę. ''xo'' Ha, nastał czas tajemnic! ;D yay, pilnujcie każdego szczegółu, zaczynam wszystko tłumaczyć' ~Applexoxo'' <<< ' Wysłałem Zofię do sklepu, który jeszcze może być otwarty, po truskawkowy żel pod prysznic i cytrynowy szampon do włosów dla niespodziewanego gościa. Chciałem się ogólnie pozbyć pracownicy wynajętej przez mojego tatę na jakiś czas. Ojciec nie zdążył wrócić do miasta, a więc zostawił mnie z tą kobietą o gumowych uszach. Przykro mi z tego powodu, bo mieliśmy dziś oglądać mecz. Tata nawet sam zaprosił Louisa, który wypił trzy piwa i śpi teraz w fotelu, przykryty po uszy kocem. Siedziałem na jednym końcu białej sofy, a ogarnięta już nieco Astrid na drugim. Każdy z naszej trójki miał ciepły koc. - Jak on ma na imię? - spytała w końcu dziewczyna, odrywając mnie od meczu, który był totalną klapą bez komentarzy ze strony Louisa. - On? Louis. - uśmiechnąłem się i znów popatrzyłem w ekran. - Przepraszam, że tak mówię, ale ładny jest. Nawet bardzo. Zakrztusiłem się przez chwilę powietrzem, ale zaraz odpowiedziałem ze śmiechem. - Masz pecha, bo od kilku lat jest zajęty. Znając jego tego kretyna, będę za niedługo w pierwszym rzędzie na jego ślubie. - Och - wyrwało się z jej zawiedzionej minki. - Taa, "och". Nie jedna już za nim skakała. To zbyt skomplikowane, żeby ci tłumaczyć. No chyba, że sam ci powie. <<< - Popcorn, popcornem, ale nie płacz - westchnąłem, zbierając wysypane jedzenie z ziemi. - Czkawka czuję się, jak śmieć. Nie dość, że mam charakter jak potwór ... Jeszcze dziś stało się to, a ja jak zwykle wszystko zwaliłam. Nie zaprzeczę, że jest w niej jakaś część wrednego potworka, ale bardzo się o nią martwię. Gdy zobaczyłem ją w mojej futrynie, myślałem, że padnę na łokcie. Wyglądała strasznie i poczułem się winny. Sumienie jest moim słabym punktem, jak pamięć. - Chcesz o tym pogadać? Nikomu nic nie powiem. - Na pewno? - spojrzała na mnie błyszczącymi, błękitnymi oczami. Zdziwiłem się lekko jej otwartością, ale widocznie potrzebowała się komuś wypłakać. - Tak, ale mów. Mów od początku. - Usiadłem bliżej niej z paczką chusteczek oraz sokiem. - Odrabiamy prace domowe to już coś. Możesz się otworzyć przede mną, oprócz tego śpiocha nie ma nikogo komu mógłbym coś wypaplać. Zaufaj mi, ja też nie jestem święty. - Nie? - spytała szybko, patrząc w moje oczy. Zaprzeczyłem, kiwając głową na boki. - Ja powiem o sobie, ty o sobie. <<< ''Na strach jest lekarstw mnóstwo. Ale na miłość...? Nie mogę znaleźć nawet jednego. - Więc chodzi o to, że ja ... - zaczęła w końcu blond włosa. - ... że ty - posłałem jej delikatny uśmiech. Nie chciałem, żeby się mnie bała. Przeciwnie powiedziałbym. Iskierki w jej oczkach niesamowicie świeciły. Przypominały odbijające się w morzu słońce. Były, cóż jak zwykle czarująco niewinne i zagubione. - Ja jestem z domu dziecka - wydusiła na jednym oddechu, gniotąc w dłoni skrawek koca. Czekała na moją reakcję, lecz tylko skinąłem do niej głową. - I w tym ośrodku nie było wcale ... kolorowo - przełknęła wyraziście ślinę. - Czy tam działo się coś niewłaściwego, Astrid? – zapytałem szczerze zaniepokojony. Zapadła chwila ciszy, ale ja nie wymagałem, by dowiedzieć się wszystkiego na raz, ba, nawet nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby móc powiedzieć o czymś dręczącym ot tak. - Ja nie, nie wiem... Ogólnie za wszystko były kary. Gdy wylałeś wodę z dzbanka, który stał na krzywym stole, nie mogłeś rozmawiać z innymi dziećmi... Starsze dziewczynki mówiły mi, że taki jeden opiekun, który nie mówił nam, jak ma na imię, bił je często, ale tylko starsze dzieci - westchnęła głęboko, a do mnie nie docierało to, o czym mówi - Po jakimś czasie, gdy sama już podrosłam, zaczęłam rozumieć ostrzeżenia koleżanek. Opiekun, o którym mówiły, był cholerykiem. Kilka razy uderzył mnie tu i ówdzie, ale nie byłam tak skrzywdzona jak te nadal starsze dziewczyny. Pewnej nocy usłyszałam płacz na korytarzu. Wyszłam oczywiście na ten ciemny holl, pamiętam to jakby to było wczoraj... Słuchałem jej z zapartym tchem, myśląc o piekle, które było dzieciństwem małej blondynki, która miała na imię, jak najpiękniejsza gwiazda na niebie - Astrid. Chciałbym być przy niej i jej pomóc, wspierać ją. - To było i nie wróci. Nie pozwolę na to. Nie martw się. - Dzięku ... Dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie i spojrzała na mnie. - Jeśli chcesz się poczuć lepiej, mów dalej. - Jasne... Więc na tym korytarzu było kilka osób, które znałam. Dzieliliśmy się czasem naszym jedzeniem i tym czym mogliśmy. Powiedzieli mi, że dziś uciekają i że jak tylko im się uda to sprowadzą pomoc. Ich posiniaczone policzki, ręce i nogi pozwoliły mi się, po prostu z nimi pożegnać. I choć bałam się, tak jak oni to udało im się zwiać, co było niesamowite... Lecz nic to nie dało. Personel nie był zbytnio wesoły, ale uderzenia w ciało za przewinienia mijały. Lecz od tamtej pory każdy w pokoju siedział pod kluczykiem, a pomoc, jak nie było tak się nie zjawiła. Ech, oni już nie wrócili i do tej pory nie wiem, co się z nimi stało. Duża część z grupki uciekinierów miała powyżej 14 lat, więc mam nadzieję, że żyją i mają się dobrze. Pewnego słonecznego dnia, gdy akurat miałam dobry humor stało się coś... Coś pięknego. Każda opiekunka sprzątała wszędzie, dawała dzieciom nowe ubrania... Można było się bawić i głośno śmiać! - mówiła coraz szybciej niebieskooka dziewczyna - Do ośrodka przyszło małżeństwo, które chciało zaadoptować kogoś. Każde z dzieci w moim pokoju zgodziło się o zero rywalizacji i tego typu rzeczy. Mieliśmy układ - bycie sobą. - Byłaś sobą? - zagadnąłem. - Nie-e wiem. Starałam się. Hej i rozumiesz! Czkawka, oni wybrali mnie! - wyznała radosna, chwytając mnie spontanicznie za dłoń. - Zawieźli mnie do siebie do domu. Byłam im bardzo wdzięczna. Dbali o mnie i troszczyli się, niesamowite uczucie... lecz mimo szczęścia czasem płakałam w moim pokoju, bo przypominały mi się moje koleżanki i koledzy. Miałam tylko siedem lat.... - Przykro mi - powiedziałem ze smutkiem wymieszanym ze współczuciem, bo nic innego nie mogłem jej przekazać. Bardzo żałuję, że przeszła przez to sama. - Wiem. Nic innego przecież nie możesz zrobić. Przynajmniej dom dziecka zlikwidowano i dzieci przeniesiono w inne miejsca, ale trudno usunąć rany na sercu. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć ile z nich ma problemy z zaufaniem ... - wyszeptała cicho, a z kącika jej oka wypełza mała łza, która popłynęła szybko po jej bladym policzku, na którym odbijało się światło meczu, na który już dawno straciłem ochotę. - To straszne, że nikt o tym nie wiedział. Zrozumiałe jest to, bo byliście dziećmi. Bardzo ci współczuję... - Tak, dzięki. Błękitne, szkliste tęczówki Astrid powędrowały w kierunku naszych rąk, które nadal trzymały się przy sobie. - Czy dziś coś przypomniało ci o tym co było? - zapytałem powoli dobierając słowa i gładząc kciukiem wewnętrzną stronę jej dłoni. - Tak... Matka jest w ciąży, a ja nadal nie mogę się z tym pogodzić, nawet po jednym, mocnym piwie - zaśmiała się idiotycznie, następnie uderzając się wolną ręką w czoło. - To ja jestem ich dzieckiem. Mnie kochają ... Chociaż przestali ostatnim czasy. Byli pierwszymi ludźmi, których pokochałam i zaufałam. Dali mi wszystko, co tylko chciałam... A teraz mówią mi z radością, że będą rodzicami i, i oczekują, że będę skakać ze szczęścia, jak gumiś po gumisoku - sapnęła zła z poważną miną. - Jeśli będą mieli kolejne dziecko nie znaczy, że przestaną cię kochać, Astrid. Nie chcesz, by ktoś żył i miał kochających rodziców i, no cóż super siostrę? Śpiący Louis mruknął pod nosem coś, co rozbawiło mnie i Astrid mimo poważnej rozmowy. - Kochanie brudne skarpetki chowa... chowamy do drugiego koszyczka. - Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co mu się śni - parsknęła Hofferson - Dziękuję Czkawka, wiesz? Chyba potrzebowałam rozmowy z kimś. - Do usług. Mrugnąłem do niej, a ta przewróciła oczami. ''<<< '' - Ale ty wiesz, że teraz ty musisz mi powiedzieć o sobie? Siedzieliśmy z Astrid na podłodze, opierając się o sofę, sącząc do tego wino. Oboje trochę płakaliśmy, więc zaczęliśmy topić łzy w białym winie. Posłałem jej zdziwione spojrzenie, ale skoro ona to ja też muszę opowiedzieć swoją historię... Ten wieczór miał być inny, całkiem inny, a wyszło, jak zwykle tak jak ktoś nad nami chce. Okazuje się, że plany zmieniają się tak szybko, że aż nie wiemy, kiedy powiedzieć: Jak to się stało? Wreszcie udało mi się poznać Astrid, tą Astrid, której szukałem. Zależy mi na niej okropnie, ale boję się przyznać dlaczego. ''Ona - -'' - Więc ... Moja historia ... Moją historię zacznę od tego, że ... Hm... - mówił zamyślony brunet, machając palcem wskazującym raz w prawo, raz w lewo. - Byłem u mojej babci, gdy tata powiedział mi "Słuchaj-synek-mamy-nie-ma". Uniosłam brwi zdziwiona. - Umar... Lecz on nie dał mi zadać tego pytania (on chyba ma taki nawyk, że przerywa w wypowiedziach). Chociaż, że był lekko wstawiony (mecz z kolegą i wino ze mną... ) w jego zielonych oczach widziałam ból. Jego kasztanowe włosy wpadały mu w okolice brwi, a jego policzki były zapadnięte, niepełne... wychudzone... - Nie, nie. Jest w więzieniu - przeszedł go deszcz, a później mnie. - I nigdy jej już nie widziałem... Czuję do niej jakiś taki, wstręt, bojaźń, bo to wszytko, co się stało to, przez nią. - Wszystko co się stało... Ale co się wydarzyło? Moje myśli buzowały, jak pszczółki w ulu - To oczywiście nie koniec, bo nie mógłbym się równać z twoją przeszłością, huh - sapnął, unosząc brwi w zabawny sposób - Dzieciaki w szkole zaczęły ode mnie uciekać... Nie miałem przyjaciół, ale w podstawówce miałem jeszcze od kogo zeszyty pożyczać. Przez to, że mama wyparowała, wiesz, tak na pstryknięcie palcem - Czkawka pstryknął dla pokazu i pokręcił głową na boki. - Miałem dużo czasu dla siebie samego. Tata rzadko bywał w domu i jest tak aż do dziś... Zająłem się nauką, najpierw przedmiotów, później na gitarze. Tylko muzyka lub coś do czytania zabijało pustkę w tym domu, a sama widzisz, że jest za duży, jak dla dwóch osób z czego jednej prawie nie ma. Nie mam pojęcia w którym momencie poznałem tego krejzola, uzależnionego od kawy i uśmiechania się - skiną głową na śpiocha - ale on sprawił, że po ... Mojej chwili załamania ... - Na czym polega ta "chwila załamania" - machnęłam przed naszymi oczami dłonią na tytuł, który trzeba było mi wyjaśnić. - Hm... Um... Gimnazjum nie było już tak wyrozumiałe. Kompletnie nie było obok mnie nikogo. Otworzyłam usta, ale zamknęłam je. Czkawka czyta w myślach? - Nie pytaj o Lou, bo on po prostu był, ale nie ze mną w szkole, a przecież to tam działy się najgorsze rzeczy. Każdy bez wyjątku mnie omijał. Jedni traktowali Czkawkę Haddocka niczym powietrze inni jak coś gorszego, bo przecież 'jego matka siedzi w więzieniu, to syn kryminalistki' - nabrał do płuc powietrza, jakby już nigdy miał go nie zaczerpnąć - Popychali, szturchali, dokuczali o liścikach, telefonach i SMS'ach nie wspominając. Było to ciężkie i męczące, ponieważ nic nie umiałem na to poradzić. Chwila załamania - w zamyśleniu potarł brodę - to był moment, gdy nie miałem już siły. Poruszył mnie fakt, że ktoś kto chodzi do tej samej szkoły, wygląda normalnie, uśmiecha się i ignoruje zaczepki innych, umiera od środka. - Boję się, ale mów dalej - dotknęłam pocieszającym gestem jego ramienia, które także było kościste. - Miałem 16 lat, kiedy to moja dziewczyna ze mną zerwała i dobił ją fakt, że moja mama jest za kratami. Kochałem ją na zabój. Marzyłem by pewnego dnia wyszła za mnie za mąż i w ogóle ... Oddałbym wtedy za nią duszę, a nawet, słuchaj, moje ukochane dziecko, gitarę! - Ale ... - ...jak to możliwe, że miałem dziewczynę? - Co? - pisnęłam wybita z rytmu. - Nie! Poza tym za mało wiary w siebie. - uśmiechnęłam się ze zmrużonymi oczami. - Miałam zamiar się zapytać jak tak można. - Pfff - parsknął - Widocznie można. Kilka dni później dowiedziałem się, nie zgadniesz od kogo - chłopak nie dał mi czasu na odpowiedź - Louisa, że moja była wyjeżdża. Jak ja miałem przeżyć to, że: moja mama siedzi w celi, dziewczyna ze mną zerwała i bała się mnie, przy okazji nie pozwalając się pożegnać na lotnisku, taty nie mam, bo praca jest ważniejsza niż jego dziecko i piekło w szkole - wymieniał wszystko na palcach z załamaniem. Smutek bił od jego duszy na odległość. Jesteśmy tak inni, że aż podobni... Jesteśmy różni, ale razem wydajemy się być tak samo strapieni. Ludzie nas zranili, a to boli i zostaje w pamięci na zawsze. Jesteśmy jak dwie sosny w lesie liściastym... Każdy w okolicy i my to drzewa, lecz ja i on się różnimy, a ludzie nie lubią wyrzutków z problemami czy podziurawionym sercem. '' - Czkawka błagam mów, co ty zrobiłeś w tej spierniczonej 'chwili załamania', teraz! Przekręcił głowę w moją stronę z nieśmiałą miną. - Bawiłem się w łazience ... Hm, taką jakby ... Hm ... Żyletką...? - mówił coraz ciszej, a myśli w mojej głowie krzyczały coraz bardziej. - Co? Jak bardzo się skaleczyłeś, słodki Jezu na biszkopcie? - Słodki Jezu ... Ha, ha - zaśmiał się przez sekundę - Na tyle bardzo, że gdy obudziłem się w szpitalu z totalną dziurą w pamięci, a nade mną skakał rozwścieczony, zmartwiony, zaspany, zapłakany i wesoły (jeśli można być wesołym, widząc swojego najlepszego, jedynego przyjaciela z bandażami na rękach od nadgarstków w górę, który leży na szpitalnym łóżku w żółtej piżamie (która akurat była zabawna i nadal jest)) Louis. Krzyczał na przemian płacząc i mówiąc, że już nigdy nie pójdę siu-siu sam, co było przerażające. Nie chciał bym chodził do łazienki, bo uważał, że znowu to zrobię. Byłem głupi, wiesz? Umierałem w środku od wszystkiego, a mój przyjaciel załamał się przeze mnie, bo doznałem chwili załamania. - Czkawka masz wspaniałego przyjaciela. Dla niego musisz tu być... Sam w sobie jesteś silny, że się trzymasz. - Wiem, daj spokój. Było minęło. Nigdy więcej już tego nie zrobiłem, a przez to moja przyjaźń zmieniła się dosłownie w braterską więź. Granie na gitarze, pisanie wierszy, piosenek zastępuje mi żyletki, bo słowa też nas ranią, ale nie zostawiają blizn fizycznie. Z jego oczu popłynęły łzy, ale śmiał się. Tak mi było przykro i źle. Nie chciałam, żeby płakał, przecież jego życie to jeden wielki szloch. Przytuliłam go i dopiero wtedy zaczęłam płakać cicho razem z nim, mocząc ramię jego koszuli. - Jestem marnym debilem i do tego płacze, jak baba - mruknął cicho, a ja stuknęłam go w plecy w wyrazie sprzeciwu. - 'Płacz to nie oznaka słabości, tylko tego, że mamy siłę do walki i żyjemy, a nie poddajemy się. ''' - Astrid Hofferson mówiąca mądre rzeczy nie z tego świata i przytulająca się do mnie. Gdzie jest ukryta kamera? - zapytał z sarkazmem i pociągnął nosem. - Nie ma jej ty głupku. Nie ma i już więcej nie będzie... Gdy uznałam za niezręczne siedzenie wtuloną i płaczącą razem z nim, wróciłam na swoje miejsce ( na podłodze) i przykryłam się kocem po sam czubek nosa jak Louis. Czkawka wycierał nos i oczy, ciągle mrucząc pod nosem jaki jest do niczego, a ja nie wierzyłam w to, co tu dziś usłyszałam i w to, że wreszcie zdjęłam tą maskę sztucznej Astrid, którą już nie chcę być. - Mhm, noc zwierzeń – doszedł do naszych uszu zaspany głos. Chłopak o karmelowych włosach i wyrazistych kościach policzkowych usiadł wygodnie na fotelu. Wyciągnąwszy ręce nad głowę, przeciągnął się najpierw w lewo, potem w prawo, ziewając do tego. Przetarł oczy rękawem i spojrzał wesoły na zdziwionego przyjaciela i pewnie jeszcze bardziej zdziwioną, mnie. - A ja jestem gejem - westchnął, wzruszając ramionami. Uniosłam brwi, tak wysoko, że aż zabolało. - Musiałeś? Teraz już, na pewno się nie odezwie - mruknął Czkawka ze śmiechem w głosie. Czyli to z tego powodu nie zwraca uwagi na skaczące wokół niego dziewczyny! I najwyraźniej z tego, co zrozumiałam ma kogoś. Jeju, to dla mnie coś nowego. - Ale fajnie będę miała znajomego - geja, który nie będzie chciał się ze mną umówić - uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - Dokładnie tak! Muszę powiedzieć o tym mojemu chłopakowi, zrobimy sobie kolację, porozmawiamy, zaprosimy Ciebie i Czkawkę, bo będzie zazdrosny... - ... zabawne - burknął brunet. - Może zadzwoń do niego? - palnęłam, nie wiedząc jeszcze jak szybko tego pożałuję. Niebieskooki patrzył na Haddocka i zmrużył lekko oczy. Po chwili ciszy się odezwał. - Chciałbym, ale on nie potrafi mówić, Astrid. Louis posłał mi smutny uśmiech. Czego ja jeszcze nie wiem o ludziach? ''XO Oto punkt kulminacyjny naszej opowieści! Powoli zbliżamy się do końca. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś czyta - zostawcie po sobie komentarz ;) Nie długo wyjaśni się wszystko, zmieni się całkowicie świat głównych bohaterów... koniec będzie początkiem. '' O czym ten Czkawka napisze wiersz dla pani profesor...? ''Pozdrawiam przeziębiona, zamyślona ~Applexoxo '' xo Yes! Wreszcie udało mi się dodać dla was next. Chciałabym zadedykować go mojej kochanej niemakaronolubnej siostrze, która jest uzależniona od herbaty <3 i w taki sposób podziękować za pomoc. Może nie wiecie, ale to ona mobilizuje i doradza mi w pisaniu. Wątpie czy bez jej opinii zdecydowałabym się na pisanie więcej niż 1 opka ;) Dziękujcie też ''jej za nexty i każdego bloga xDD Kocham was i zapraszam do szczerego komentowania.''' '''PS. Sorry, że tak dużo ogólnych dialogów ;o i że długo czekacie... macie mnie dość na pewno hah ... ;d :) ''xo pozdrawiam ~Applexoxo ' 'Rozdział VIII https://youtu.be/bFsN4qQiFP0 ~''link do piosenki, która pomogła mi dziś w pisaniu... myślę, że wam się spodoba... pasuje do rozdziału'' xo ''- - - Ona Gdy ktoś zapyta: czego ci brakuje? Najpewniej odpowiesz: niczego, mam wszystko. Jednak jest to nieprawdą. Dowiedziałam się tego dzisiaj. Dziś wieczorem. Nigdy nie pragnęłam i zarazem nie byłam tak dotknięta zdziwieniem jak wtedy. Siedziałam w ślicznej restauracji, na której dania oczywiście nie byłoby mnie stać, ale teraz to nie ma znaczenia. Pieniądze to nie wszystko. Spojrzałam na osobę na krześle obok, której zielone spojrzenie ukrywało się za kartą dań. Byłam lekko zestresowana. Nie wiedziałam jak się zachować, kiedy dwa wolne miejsca przy stole zajmą dwie inne, całkiem inne niż ja osoby. Przez natłok myśli nie potrafiłam wybrać nic z menu. - Zaraz powinni przyjść - wyrwał mnie swym głosem z wiru mojego zamyślenia. Uśmiechnęłam się niewyraźnie i poprosiłam w końcu tylko o kawę. - Świetnie - odwróciłam się - już są - dodałam, zerkając na dwie ciepło ubrane postacie. Louis z tej odległości na pewno był tym niższym i bardziej roześmianym. Powiesił swoją kurtkę i pomógł grzecznie zdjąć płaszcz wyższemu chłopakowi, uprzednio zabierając mu czapkę i gestykulując ... Przepraszam, rozmawiając. W końcu tylko przez gesty mogą się porozumieć. To takie smutne, że jeden z nich nigdy nie usłyszy głosu drugiego. Nim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć o moim poziomie stresu Czkawce, jego przyjaciel pojawił się przy naszym stoliku. - Dobry wieczór - przywitał się wesoło. Skanował go dokładnie wzrokiem. W swojej dłoni ściskał mocno dłoń drugiej osoby, która przyglądała mi się nieśmiało. - Hejka - odpowiedział Czkawka. - Cześć ... - dodałam niepewnie. - Harry też wam mówi siemka - wytłumaczył, patrząc na mnie znacząco. Louis odsunął krzesło swojemu partnerowi, by ten usiadł pierwszy, a dopiero później on. - Jestem na maksa głodny. Muszę wydoić dziś Czkawkę z kasy - ja i Haddock się zaśmialiśmy, a chłopak o czekoladowych, włosach pełnych loków uśmiechnął się szeroko - Astrid, zapamiętaj ten wieczór, albowiem nasz kochany przyjaciel płaci za nasze kolacje - zażartował, przeglądając najdroższe dania z menu, których i tak nie zamówił... <<< - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę nie wiesz co się dzieje w twojej rodzinie, tak? - zapytałam, marszcząc nos. Nasza rozmowa ciągnęła się bez końca na każdy możliwy temat. Czkawka cały czas przekomarzał się z Lou. Louis tłumaczył nam co mówi Harry. Harry pytał swojego chłopaka o czym ma wspomnieć, a ja ubawiłam się jak nigdy. Nie było niezręcznie, czy cokolwiek innego. Naprawdę było cudownie... - Tak - Louis spojrzał w sufit - Matka wyrzuciła mnie z domu, do którego nigdy nie wróciłem. I gdy myślałem, że to już koniec, że jestem chodzącym wyrzutkiem pełnym nieszczęścia spotkałem przez przypadek najpiękniejszą, najbardziej potrzebną osobę w moim życiu... - westchnął, bawiąc się dłonią chłopaka - która jak się okazało cierpi bardziej niż ja. I tak przez te wszystkie lata nie wypuściłem tej osoby z mojej dłoni. - Jesteś obleśny - mlasnął zdegustowany Czkawka. Louis udał oburzonego. - Dobrze, a więc Harry, wychodzimy. Nie będę siedział przy jednym stole z homofobem - odburknął. Mimo ich zaczepkom i wzajemnemu dokuczaniu sobie nikt się na nikogo nigdy nie obraził. Naprawdę ciekawiło mnie jak oni tak potrafią... Kłócą się i przyjaźnią, niesamowite. - Nie zaproszę cię na ślub, mówi Harry - przekazał szatyn. - A ja ... Nie zapłacę za twoją kolację – wzruszył ramionami Czkawka. - Nie oddam ci gitary - wymieniał przez chichot szatyn o niebieskich oczach. - Zabiorę ci wszystkie nuty spod łóżka - prychnął rozbawiony chłopak, który patrzył błagalnie w moim kierunku. - Nie będę dawał ci spokojnie zjeść… - kontynuował drugi. Z nimi gorzej niż z dziećmi, gorzej... Całym wielki lokal przepełniała woń kwiatów i słodkich ciast, które stały na wystawach przy ladzie na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Meble były w ciemnej tonacji, a ściany o burgundowej farbie znajdowały się na większości ścian. Białe, malowane spirale nad głównymi drzwiami i wejściami do toalet cieszyły oko. Ozdoby miały motyw kwiecisty lecz wciąż nowatorski. Drobne przedmioty jak popielniczki czy podstawki od świec były zrobione tak, aby imitować popękany lód. Ogromne okna z widokiem na chodnik i ulicę. Ciągły ruch i zawsze coś nowego za szybą. Krople jesiennego deszczu robiły wyścigi, spływając energicznie z drugiej strony... To miejsce jest warte fortunę. Jednym słowem cudo. - Nie w miejscu publicznym... Nie...! – wrzasnął Haddock. Błagania Czkawki zostały wysłuchane, ponieważ w ostatnim momencie Louis roześmiał się bardzo głośno i nie udało mu się pocałować swojego chłopaka. Zawiedziony Lou odwrócił się tyłem do Haddocka. - Przynajmniej teraz dzwonię zanim do ciebie przyjdę z wizytą - westchnął Czkawka, patrząc na płomień świecy na środku stołu. Widać było po jego wyrazie twarzy, że coś próbuje sobie przypomnieć. Jakieś wspomnienia ukryte na dnie umysłu. - Mogłeś zapukać. Bezczelnie wlazłeś mi do domu bez zapowiedzi. Nie moja wina, że jesteś niepełnosprytny - żachnął się niebieskooki. - Do tej pory próbuje wymazać to z pamięci... - zamyślił się mój klasowy przyjaciel. Louis położył się na ramieniu Harry'ego mrucząc coś pod adresem Czkawki. Do tego zrobił się czerwony, więc postanowiłam przerwać tę dyskusję. - Okej, koniec tego. Przerażacie mnie. Doprawdy nie chcę wiedzieć o czym oni dyskutują… Pustka. Czujesz to? Uczucie, które piecze i ściska od środka. Marzysz o pieniądzach, śnisz o basenie z czekolady. Oszukujesz sam siebie. Przyznaj, że brakuje ci czegoś ważniejszego, nie bój się, zaakceptuj swoje marzenia. Błyszczące oczy, rozpromieniona twarz, skradane w ukryciu dotknięcia. Świadomość o tym, że jeśli cały świat się odwróci możesz wejść do domu i wtulić się w osobę, która cię wysłucha i otuli do snu. Złagodzi każde cierpienie i odsunie niebezpieczeństwo. I nawet jeśli nie umiesz mówić to potrafisz się porozumieć. Miłość słyszy choć jest głucha. Miłość widzi mimo że jest ślepa. Miłość czuje chociaż ukrywa to w sobie. Miłość jest dla każdego, bo niezależnie od tego jacy jesteśmy potrafimy ją odczuć, a właściwa osoba jest w stanie nam ją podarować. Będę szukać, będę czekać, będę marzyć. Brakuje mi tej osoby, tej, która oddałaby za mnie każdy najdroższy rubin. Już wiesz jak wygląda słodka miłość. Nie musisz nawet mówić, by ją znaleźć. I to jest piękne, nie sądzisz? '- - - On Nie móc a chcieć to piekielne męczarnie. Bardzo męczył mnie głód pragnący snu, lecz nie mogłem odpłynąć do krainy Morfeusza. Przecież tego nie chciałem, to wszystko dzieje się niezależnie ode mnie. Zawsze tak jest, zawsze. Świat robi nam na złość. Kiedy tylko zamykałem oczy, miałem przed oczami tą chwilę, gdy Astrid wyszła do toalety: ''- Podobasz jej się – zaśmiał się Louis.'' Klasnął w ręce, szczerząc się. To co do mnie powiedział dotarło do mnie po kilku sekundach. Czułem się jakby ktoś mnie spoliczkował. ''- Co? Przestań … To nierealne, bredzisz – zmieszałem się, ale to ja miałam rację.'' ''- Słuchaj, Harry ma wyostrzone zmysły… gapicie się na siebie. Mam ci przeliterować?'' - Daj spokój. Ledwo się znamy. To tylko dobra koleżanka – dodałem stanowczo. ''- Jesteś uparty jak osioł i głupi jak but …'' - Louis – przerwałem mu – ja rozumiem, że chcesz dla mnie dobrze. Ale my do siebie nie pasujemy. Ja i ona to dwie różne bajki. Ona ma swoich znajomych, swoje życie, swoje zainteresowania… ''- A mimo to siedzi tu z tobą… no i z nami. Nadal uważasz, że to nic nie znaczy? – jego twarz zrobiła się poważna.'' Miał dobre argumenty… Zbyt dobre, by na żywca udzielać mu odpowiedzi. ''- Co nic nie znaczy? – wtrąciła znienacka dziewczyna.'' ''- Nieważne … - wybełkotał Louis, a chłopak, który siedział obok niego wyczuł niepotrzebne napięcie, więc objął szatyna ramieniem.'' ''Nieważne. '' Uciekamy, biegniemy… Jak długo? Mama nie dała rady uciec, dlatego teraz musi oczyścić swoje sumienie względem reszty. Tata ucieka lecz wraca. Ale on nie stara się by było lepiej. Jest mu dobrze tak jak jest. Życie nie jest po to, żeby się użalać – powiedział ten, który prawie się zabił. Są tajemnice, które możesz wyznać i ufać ludziom, że zachowają je dla siebie. Są też te, które ukrywasz przed samym sobą. Jedyne czego byłem pewien w tamtym momencie to tego, że znalazłem materiał na moją pracę i byłem pewien, że nawet Sączysmark nie był na tyle hardy, by przelać takie trudne słowa na papier … Tej nocy śnił mi się czarny smok, który dał mi w dłoń klucz. Nie zrobił mi krzywdy tylko pokiwał z wdziękiem płaską mordką i odleciał. Zostawił mnie przy kratach starych lochów. Przeznaczenie się we mnie odezwało. '''xo Jejku... z kolejnym nextem coraz bliżej końca... dziękuję za komentarze! Przepraszam za błędy. Chcecie mnie uszczęsliwić? (Jasne, że tak) Wklepcie kolejny komentarz z opinią, odczuciami etc. '' ''Dedykuję ten rozdział '''wszystkim', którzy to czytają, a także LITTLE Oxygen, mojej królewnie <333 kocham ;DD''' ~Applexoxo ' '' Rozdział IX ''*ekhem, piosenka for ju https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Vbwze9YsJw* On - - - Przyglądaliście się kiedyś motylom? Zastanawialiście się, dlaczego każdy jest inny lecz tak samo piękny? Stop, wróć… Każdy jest inny … Nie dawno ktoś wytłumaczył mi, z jakiego powodu mam trudność z narysowaniem dwóch takich samych serc … Jedno serduszko zawsze jest większe. Ta teoria polega tylko i wyłącznie na tym co czujemy. Jedna osoba kocha bardziej. Sami sobie odpowiedzcie, którym sercem jesteście. Sam nie wiem, kiedy zaskoczył mnie pierwszy śnieg. W domu było jak po staremu, pusto. Byłem lekko przeziębiony, ale wyszedłem na dwór. Malutkie, zimne płatki śniegu migotały w blasku porannego słońca. Zapowiadają się urocze święta. Muszę kupić dodatkowy prezent … Jak co roku dla Louisa, który ma urodziny w Wigilię i Harry’ego oraz Astrid. Dla taty mam już przygotowany zestaw piór z czarnym tuszem oraz wielki notatnik. Przydadzą mu się w pracy. Nie mogę nazwać żalem tego uczucia, które budzi się we mnie na samą myśl o tacie i jego zawodzie. Gdyby nie jego upór i ambicje nie mieszkalibyśmy tu. - - - narrator - - - Muzyka huczała, a głośny bas, który wydobywał się z głośników wydawał się przechodzić przez całe ciało nastolatki. Astrid była pod presją czasu. Każdy posyłał jej wesołe spojrzenie, ona im także. Poprawiwszy swoje włosy, zajrzała do torebki. Z tego, co spostrzegła musiała już się zbierać. - Musisz już iść, Astriś? – spytał Sączysmark. Wlókł się za dziewczyną, jęcząc aby została jeszcze na kilka minutek. Niestety nie mogła. Obiecała, że wróci do domu o ustalonej godzinie. Obietnic się nie łamie. - Jeszcze raz sto lat, Jorgenson. Cieszę się, że mnie zaprosiłeś, ale muszę już iść. Może następnym razem zostanę dłużej … - odpowiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Była nieszczera tylko ze względu na to, że rozmawia z jubilatem, który ją szczerze uwielbia. Pożegnała się, krzycząc do tańczącej bandy znajomych: - PA! Tata Astrid pojawił się na parkingu po córkę, tak szybko, jak odjechał. Nastolatka mrugała nierówno oczami, ponieważ światła na drodze bardzo ją rozpraszały. Uleciała z niej już imprezowa aura. W aucie było chłodniej niż w mieszkaniu Sączysmarka. Zacznijmy od tego, że w samochodzie są tylko dwie osoby, a nie trzydzieści. - Włącz radio, dobrze? Córka nie odezwała się. Kliknęła przycisk, który uruchamiał radio samochodowe. Astrid z głową w chmurach, zaczęła szukać ulubionej stacji radiowej. Omijała z irytacją każdą audycję zawierającą widomości. Ile można szukać jakiejkolwiek piosenki? - Uwaga kierowcy, droga S7, która prowadzi do centrum naszego miasteczka została zablokowana. Doszło do wypadku. Ciężarówka z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn zjechała na pobocze i … - głos pani z radia się urwał. - Nareszcie! – klasnęła w dłonie zmęczona zabawą Hofferson. Usnęła głową na szybie, słuchając piosenki, którą kiedyś jej przyjaciele śpiewali w kawiarni ... Gdy tylko zasiedli na scenie z gitarą, Astrid była pewna, że koncert będzie dobry. W oczach artystów nie błyszczała trema. Była w nich pasja i radość. Kiedy śpiewali, zatrzymywali czas. Trzeba byłoby być ślepym, żeby nie zauważyć ich talentu i skupienia. Za swój występ dwójka chłopaków zyskała brawa pełne entuzjazmu. Niezaprzeczalnie najgłośniej klaskała wzruszona Astrid, która siedziała w rogu, by nikt nie widział jej łez. <<< Jeśli myślisz, że jest cudownie to nie zapominaj o niesprawiedliwości. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek powiesz na głos, że zdążysz jeszcze coś naprawić to pamiętaj, że nie wiesz ile masz na to czasu. Limit życia nie zależy zawsze od nas. To, Ktoś ponad nami, planuje nam życie. Szkicuje nasz początek, długość drogi i termin końca. My tylko wypełniamy naszą trasę wspomnieniami i przeżyciami. Tak jest i w tej historii. - Ale – wyrwało się z piersi nastolatki, która płakała już drugą godzinę – nie, powiedz, że … to nieprawda! Jej szloch był rozpaczliwy. Drżała od czasu do czasu, tuląc się mocno do piersi Harry’ego, który gładził delikatnie jej plecy. Trójka ludzi, którzy dopiero zaczęli odkrywać dorosłe życie, siedziała wtulona w siebie pod ścianą. Znajdowali się w jednym miejscu, bo … Tak widocznie musiało być. Nikt nie jest taki sam. Każdego czeka inna data, w której to przekroczymy ostatni próg. Czkawka kochał święta. Te sam postanowił spędzić inaczej. Chciał najbardziej na świecie przed Wigilią spotkać się z osobą, której nie widział tak dawno. Mama to kobieta, którą każdy chciałby znać lub przynajmniej wiedzieć jak się trzyma, jak wygląda, jaki ma głos. W końcu to ona wydała nas na świat. Było późno, było ciemno. Zwykły zimowy wieczór. Złe miejsce, nieodpowiednia godzina, niepotrzebnie wracający poboczem nastolatek. Głupi lód na zakręcie, złowieszczy diabeł, który kazał się rozpędzić kierowcy ciężarówki. Niesprawiedliwe Niebiosa! xoxo Przybywam z mocą jabłek :) A więc oto next, który mam nadzieję zmusi was do pewnych refleksji... obowiązkowo piosenka > > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Vbwze9YsJw. Mam nadzieję, że kolejne nexty zbliżą wam moje odczucia i to o czym miało w góle być to opko :) To nie koniec bloga, jeszcze nie. Kocham Lilie. Do zoba ~Applexoxo ' '>>>''' ''xoxo Witam was po świętach. Mam nadzieję, że były one udane, kochane i pełne miłości. Ciesząc się z prezentów, dodałam dziś szalenie długiego nexta. Miłego czytania. Bardzo was kocham. Dzięki, że pamiętacie o tym blogu i czekacie!'' Louis nie mógł spać dzisiejszej nocy, ale od czego ma się swojego aniołka, który da ci się wypłakać w pierś. Astrid nie odzywała się. Patrzyła pustym wzrokiem w ścianę, ściskając w dłoni rękę mamy, która czuwała przy jej łóżku. Być może nie była jej biologiczną matką, lecz dawała jej teraz tyle uwagi, na ile było ją stać. Pierwszy dzień bez bruneta o piegach i zielonych oczach. **pssst, włącz muzyczkę dla nastroju ;) https://youtu.be/fPdaxcwhEag ** - Pani od filozofii będzie zła – wyszeptała o suchym gardle blondynka. Kobieta w ciąży nie miała pojęcia o co chodzi córce. Starała się po prostu być. Bo kiedy ktoś odchodzi, nigdy nie zostajemy sami. - Dlaczego, córeczko? - Bo … on – niebieskooka przymknęła powieki ze smutku – miał jej oddać jakąś ważną pracę. O-opowiadał mi – zająknęła się – że to najważniejsza praca w jego życiu. - To nie twoja wina. - Wiem – kiwnęła głową – wiem – powtórzyła – Gdziekolwiek on teraz jest, nauczył mnie wiele. Podaj mi, mamo, definicję filozofii. Kobieta spojrzała na zegar. Dwudziesta trzecia. Jej córka zdecydowanie gada od rzeczy. Musi ją zmusić do snu i zaprzestania myśleć o śmierci Czkawki. Trudne zadanie. To pierwsza noc dziewczyny bez jego SMS’a: dobranoc. - Astrid, zaśnij. Jutro będzie lepiej – obiecała pani domu. - Podaj mi definicję filozofii! – krzyknęła głośno skulona jasnowłosa. Cisza. Niezręczna cisza. To nie była odpowiedź, której oczekiwała. Chciała usłyszeć roześmiany, ciepły głos Haddocka. Perfidnego samobójcy, który jednak odszedł! - Ty, nie wiesz – prychnęła z goryczą – nie wiesz, co to. Filozofia to miłość. A jego miłością były słowa, które zaprowadziły go do poezji. On miłował to, co kochał. Astrid straciła swoje słońce, swój promyczek, którego nie doceniała. Louis stracił brata, którego kochał nawet w tej brzydkiej żółtej piżamie. Harry stracił jedynego normalnego przyjaciela swojego ukochanego leniwca, co pije za dużo kawy. Rozdział IX '' Jeśli życie rzuca ci pod nogi kłody, przeskocz je.'' Dziś zebrali się wszyscy, którzy pamiętali. Każdy bez wyjątku miał świeczki w oczach. Nawet większość dziewczyn nie robiła makijażu, bo i tak by się rozmył od smutnych łez. Wiatr jakby rozumiał, że dziś ma być spokojny dzień, po prostu z dobrego serca nie wiał. Kiedy ktoś odchodzi, nie potrafimy sobie już przypomnieć jaki dokładnie był. Dorośli na śmierć młodej osoby reagują: - Był taki młody! Całe życie było przed nim. Nikt nigdy nie określił jacy ludzie, ile czasu mają na życie. Sama ceremonia nie trwała długo. Nauczyciele kręcili współczująco głowami w kierunku pana Haddocka, a rodzina, która przyjechała z drugiego końca kraju szukała wsparcia, wbijając wzrok w cmentarny krzyż. Astrid płakała najmniej. Jeśli kochasz, nie bój się pogodzić z opuszczeniem. Najbardziej ranił fakt, że święta to czas miłości. Ale czy po śmierci można wyrazić miłość? Małe zaspy śnieżno-białego puchu okrywały inne groby. Postawiwszy na nagrobku znicz, Louis obserwował jak śnieg topi się z powodu ciepła płonącej w środku świecy. Najgorzej jest zapomnieć. Nie powinniśmy bać się wracać wspomnieniami do czasu z osobą, która już nie żyje. Dlaczego mielibyśmy nie poczuć znów obecności tak dobrze nam znanego człowieka? - Już tęsknię - szepnęła Astrid, wzdychając ciężko. Nie widziała spojrzenia Louisa, ale domyślała się, że zamknął oczy. - Ja nadal w to nie wierzę - wyznał szatyn. Ubrani żałobnie ludzie zaczęli powoli się rozchodzić. Pozostawili przyjaciół samych sobie. Wyglądali jakby ktoś w tym samym momencie psiknął im w oczy perfumami. Ich policzki ci zwilżyły świeże łzy. Mimo że byli sami, czuli niematerialną obecność, która napełniała ich spokojem. Zawsze tak jest. Osoba, która nas kocha, odchodząc z tego świata nie chce byśmy płakali. - Myślisz, że gdzie teraz jest? - szlochnęła blondynka o tych ślicznych oczach, które skradły serce Czkawce. Harry, który do tej pory nic nie mówił przekazał coś swojemu narzeczonemu. - Harry mówi, że na pewno już pisze jakieś piosenki, by kiedyś nam je pokazać. Astrid uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. Z pewnością tak jest. Na niebie zebrały się gęste chmury, z których zaczął padać lada moment śnieg. - A teraz zapewne by chciał abyśmy wrócili do domów, żeby się nie przeziębić - zasugerował, trzęsąc się z zimna niebieskooki szatyn. Objął w pasie chłopaka o burzy czekoladowych loków i odsunął się niechętnie od grobu najlepszego przyjaciela. Astrid wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie zapomnę o tobie '''nigdy - powiedziała cichutko. Wytarła z nosa łzę i odeszła z trzęsącymi się kolanami. Czuć pustkę to nic przyjemnego. Nie każdą dziurę można załatać. Czas nie leczy ran, lecz psuje pamięć. Zbrodnią byłoby zapomnieć to zielone, bystre spojrzenie. Karą dożywocia powinno być wycenione życie tego chłopaka. Odkrył swojego anioła, którego szczerze, ale w tajemnicy pokochał. Był szczęśliwy, że kogoś zmienił. Sam popełnił wiele błędów, ale nie robił ich po raz kolejny. Martwił się o innych, nie życzył nikomu źle, żył z nadzieją na lepsze jutro, kochał widzieć powodzenie osób, które znaczyły dla niego więcej niż znajomi. Podkreślmy jeszcze jego talent. Tylko Jeden wie, z jakiego powodu taki nastolatek musiał już skończyć swą misję na Ziemi. <<< Wiem, że stres w szkole to nie jest odkrycie roku, ale stres, który wypełniał Astrid był dziwnie pozytywny. Na scenie stała ubrana bardzo elegancko uczennica. Była to Kate, która zajmuje się szkolnym radiem. Wszyscy chętni zajęli wolne krzesełka, czekając, aż ktoś coś powie. Kate poprawiła swoją białą koszulkę i ciemne, proste włosy, a pani Green nagle zjawiła się na niewielkiej szkolnej scenie, która zazwyczaj służyła do odgrywania spektakli. Cisza ogarnęła niewielką salę. Niebieskookiej dziewczynie serce kołatało w piersi i była pewna, że siedzący obok niej znajomi byli w stanie to usłyszeć. Blondynka miała ochotę wybuchnąć z ciekawości a zarazem pójść spać do ciepłego łóżka. - Pozwólmy odczytać ten wiersz. - Co? – spytała samą siebie zamyślona Astrid. Tak się dziewczyna zamyśliła, że aż zapomniała, gdzie się znajduje. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, wracając duszą do ciała. Kate posłała każdemu niewyraźny uśmiech. Zaczęła czytać, a jej cudowny, stworzony do recytacji głos oplótł serce Astrid. W jej błękitnych oczach szkliły się łzy, a każde kolejne słowo ściskało coraz mocniej żołądek. I na Boga, o obiedzie można zapomnieć. Kate bardzo dogłębnie wczuła się w wiersz, a jej talent recytatorski tylko bardziej ogłuszał rozczuloną Hofferson. wiersz Czkawki --> ' Anioł Patrzę w górę i zamykam oczy. Otulone puchatymi obłokami niebiosa wydają się mówić coś do mnie. Ale ja ich nie rozumiem. Pamiętam nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś Aniołem. Dziwne, że nie zauważyłem od razu kim jesteś. U twojego boku świat wyglądał lepiej. Wieczorem niebo okryła fioletowo-granatowa kołdra nocy. Ale ja nie rozumiałem, co ona mi mówi. Strach, łzy a nawet prawda nas nie rozdzieliła. Wtedy jeszcze nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś Aniołem. Wszystko, czego dotknęłaś było dla mnie złotem. Byłem samolubny, ponieważ skrywałem to złoto tylko dla siebie. Pełen życia motyl usiadł na krwisto-czerwonym kwiecie. Nadal nie rozumiałem, co i on chce mi przekazać. Brylantowe, lodowe z głęboką przepaścią oczy, które widzą tak wiele stały się moim marzeniem. I jeśli jutro świat ma się skończyć, to nie zmienię zdania, ponieważ tym oczom towarzyszy najśliczniejszy uśmiech jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Lampka gorzkiego wina drapiąca gardło coś szeptała. Ale ja nie potrafiłem zrozumieć tego, co ona do mnie mówi. Otworzyłaś moje serce, oczy i uszy. Olśniłaś mnie jak migocząca, cudowna gwiazdka. Dzięki tobie zrozumiałem, co codziennie do mnie mówi świat:'' Jesteś Aniołem.' Astrid wyszła szybko z sali. Jej nogi się plątały, a oddech jakby skakał w płucach. Bo wiecie co? Słowa też ranią. Epilog' - On zawsze się tak uśmiechał? – szepnęła Astrid. Wiosenne słońce pieściło jej porcelanową cerę. Starała się przypomnieć sobie Jego kontury, głos, sylwetkę, uśmiech, śmiech, zielone wiecznie zamyślone oczy… - Nie – odpowiedział Louis, grzebiąc patykiem w ziemi. Na jego palcu błyszczała w blasku słoneczka obrączka, przez którą kącik jego ust uniósł się ku górze. Nadal czuł pustkę. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel go wspierał, przygotowywał, dopingował mu i ostatecznie zabrakło go w najpiękniejszym dniu w życiu Louisa. Na jego ślubie. - Naprawdę lubiłam jego uśmiech – spojrzała w górę. Patrzenie w niebo blokuje łzy. Louis nie chciał być wścibski, ale naprawdę chciał poprawić blondynkę ze słowa lubiłam na k o c h a ł a m. On przecież wiedział jako jedyny o ich miłości. Zielone gałązki drzew kołysały się niewinnie i delikatnie. Tańczyły ponad ich czuprynami. - Uśmiechał się tylko tak, gdy był z tobą – powiedział, ponieważ męczył go fakt, że Astrid nigdy nie zauważyła tego szczegółu. - Louis? - Hmm? - On mnie kochał, prawda? Szatyn miał ochotę wstać, pobiec po kartkę z gratulacjami i wręczyć je dziewczynie. Był często wredny, więc ugryzł się w język zanim wypalił: „Serio? Jak na to wpadłaś, kobieto.” - Tak. Spojrzał niemo na grób a następnie na Astrid. Nastolatka rozmyślała nad czymś głęboko. - Jestem okropna, co? Nie wiedziałam, że mnie lubi w ten sposób … - jęknęła z żalem. - Jezu, już wiesz tato i mamo dlaczego nie mam żony! – zażartował chłopak i pomógł wstać przyjaciółce (!) z ławki. – Nie wiń się za coś, co nie było twoja winą, Astrid. Wracajmy, dobrze? - Kocham cię – uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. - Nie, Astrid nie zapłacę za twój bilet oraz popcorn po raz setny – wywrócił oczyma - Koniec tej depresji i użalania się nad sobą. - No zgoda … ''Bo jeśli ktoś odchodzi to nigdy nie zostajemy sami. Ten, kto odszedł, uśmiecha się gdy widzi swoje ukochane osoby radosne. I mimo że Czkawki tu nie ma, to jego oczy lśnią czule a uśmiech rozjaśnia jego twarz. xoxo Tak więc oto koniec tej opowieści. Po pierwsze: bardzo dziękuję za to, że czytaliście, komentowaliście itp. Bez was bym tego nie napisała, ani nie opublikowała. Naprawdę jesteście kochani. Po drugie: przepraszam za błędy, które się gdzieś wkradły. Nie jestem ideałem. Po trzecie: dziękuję za osobiste wsparcie i motywację (na priv chociażby). Po czwarte: jestem ''pod wrażeniem waszym zainteresowaniem, bardzo mi miło z tego powodu. Po piąte: zamierzam zrobić sobie króciutką przerwę, ponieważ obecnie piszę 5 fan fiction (na raz), z których jedno ma 25 stron, drugie 17, a inne wcale nie wyglądają lepiej. Chciałabym je dokończyć ;) zanim wstawię. Po szóste: moje plany na pisanie tu, na wikia wygląda tak > dopracuję długą opowieść(wiele rozdziałów), a taką krótszą - miniaturkę- postaram się dodać w przeciągu 2 tygodni (ona też nie będzie bardzo krótka, spoczko). Miłej zimy! Trzymajcie się! Do zobaczenia <3 '~Applexoxo''' ''xo''' Hej zrobiłam zwiastun do tego opka ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=du5VAbE437E <-- zapraszam do obejrzenia. Naprawdę się starałam ;D '' Masz jakieś uwagi, chcesz może podać jakiś pomysł, ocenić to co staram się pisać, a może chcesz zapytać mnie o coś? Napisz do mnie w komentarzu, zostaw wiadomość na tablicy lub napisz do mnie na twitterze @nata_bednarz ;) '~Applexoxo Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone